


All's Fair in Love and Videogames by taylorpotato

by Zhuobuer



Series: Gamer Trash by taylorpotato (chinese tranlsated version) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们俩都没注意到是，Peter跟Stiles在玩同一个网游。在Stiles从Beacon Hills搬出去上了大学后，他和Peter意外性地，开始一起团战。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).
  * A translation of [All's Fair in Love and Videogames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209359) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



译者注：（“ **mightymage** ”: 伟大的/吊炸天的法师。 “ **paleclaws** ”：苍白的爪爪）

（所有 **mightymage** 的错别字都是他写的）

 

**mightymage** ：介个坦克搞毛在

 

**paleclaws** : 你的拼写和语法总是令人惊喜。

 

**mightymage** : 咱们在副本里

 

**paleclaws** : 是的。但是根据我的统计件，60%的输出都是来自于我。而我打出来的字却还是能像个文化人一样。

 

**mightymage** ：擦你妹还有你钱堆出来的装备

 

**paleclaws** : 你可以把怨气都放到装备上。但是我们心里都明白，其实我就是技术比你好。

 

**mightymage** : 你们这些艹蛋的胭脂(rouges)我恨你们

 

**paleclaws** ：你这是种族歧视，还有，它写作盗贼(rogue)。胭脂是你像这种小女生喜欢扑在脸上的东西。

 

**mightymage** : 说真的如果这坦克再不要命继续腊怪我们酒药团灭了治疗奶不过来

 

**paleclaws** : 放轻松。我会保护你的。

 

**mightymage** ：哦对哦就像你上星期团战的时候那样保护我哦

 

**paleclaws** ：如果你会愚蠢到自己站在火里面不动，我也真的只能帮你到那儿了。

 

**mightymage** ：跪舔我的老2222啦

 

**paleclaws** : 我十分确定那是非法行径。再说一遍你是多少岁来着？12岁？

 

**mightymage** : 19岁你个混蛋而你感觉上已经60岁了

 

**paleclaws** : 三十七岁， 亲爱的。

 

**mightymage** : 尼还在这里玩毛线团 快去找个正常人生

 

**paleclaws** : 彼此彼此。 大学不应该是你到处播撒你青春的种子的时候？

 

**mightymage** : 则见 

 

**paleclaws** : 圣诞节我要给你买一本词典，我们真得放点儿心在你的单词能力上了。

 

**mightymage** : 你是我所见过最讨厌的仍

 

**paleclaws** : 仍是什么东西？ 据我所知，我不属于那个种族。

 

**mightymage** : 草！ 坦克倒了！

 

**paleclaws** : 快跑。来。

 

**mightymage** : 你要去拿儿

 

**paleclaws** : 有捷径。快点儿不然就等死吧。

 

**mightymage** : 草奥奥奥奥

 

**paleclaws** : 就快到了。

 

**paleclaws** : 怎么样？我们做到了。

 

**mightymage** : 哦。好吧。 现在治疗走了，坦克是个白痴，而那个见龟的猎人从开始暂离到现在。估计也已经躺了

 

**paleclaws** : 所以我们也离队了吧。

 

**mightymage** : 我不想再排半个小时的队啊，老兄。我还要写作业

 

**paleclaws** : 我们可以去坟地守着杀新人。

 

**mightymage** ：你这个变态狂

 

**paleclaws** : 别这样。这很有趣的。你升到满级却不能去虐其他人，人生乐趣何在？

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _已经离开副本团队］_

 

_[_ **_mightymage_ ** _已经离开副本团队］_

 

**mightymage** ：不是我们每个人都像你一样土豪好嘛。我装备可是摘菜摘回来的，记得？

 

**paleclaws** : 我之前已经说过了，我可以买新装备给你。

 

**mightymage** : 我才不要你的施舍

 

**paleclaws** : 这不是施舍。我是工会会长，我想要一个更好的刷副本的团队，而你的装备奇烂无比——如果我给你买一套十级的，这是在给队伍做好事。

 

**mightymage** : 然后每个人都会开始嘲笑我，因为他们觉得你是我甜爹

 

**paleclaws** : 我十分确定这个称谓的应用前提是需要牵涉到一些性之类的行为的。

 

**mightymage** : 你绝对在自慰的时候幻想着我来得 ;) 

 

**paleclaws** : 当然。我自慰时候的对象是一个活跃过度的卡通精灵，穿着一身蓝色的裙子，还有着12%的输出。

 

**mightymage** : 起码我不是一头座狼

 

**paleclaws** : 座狼是雄伟壮丽的生物。

 

**mightymage** : 你的形象是一头卡通狼，牙齿长的比你的脸还大，而且还有一条毛茸茸的尾巴 

 

**paleclaws:** 三次元我长得很帅气，如果这有帮助的话。

 

**mightymage** ：你就是一地下室宅男，长着大胡子，承认吧。

 

**paleclaws** : 我打赌我的身材比你好。[链接]

 

**mightymage** ：如果我点开它会是你的老二

 

**paleclaws** ：不是。

 

**mightymage** ：那绝不是真的，没人的腹肌长那样儿

 

**paleclaws** ：[链接] 这儿还有一张，带时间戳的。

 

**paleclaws** ：我无与伦比的健美体格让你震惊到无以言对了吗？

 

**mightymage** ：去死吧

 

**paleclaws** : 我给你看了我的。礼尚往来。

 

**mightymage** ：我才不给你发我的照片呢你个恋童癖

 

**paleclaws** ：你知道吗，小肚子没什么可耻的。热爱你自己的身体。自然才是最美的。

 

**mightymage** ：被烧死吧。

 

**mightymage** : [链接] 

 

**mightymage** ：开心了现在 你个变态？

 

**paleclaws** ：不错嘛。有点瘦弱，不过综合看来，比我想象的要好。

 

**mightymage** ：一个大龄死变态的评价对我来说真是好重要哦

 

**paleclaws** : [链接]

 

**mightymage** : 这啥

 

**paleclaws** ：我的老二

 

**mightymage** ：这特么是只小奶猫

 

**paleclaws** ：所以你还是点开了。有趣。

 

**mightymage** : 你绝壁不能就这样把矛头对准回来把我弄得像个变态你才是变态

 

**paleclaws** : 你把它点开了。

 

**mightymage** : 滚蛋 我要去睡觉了

 

**paleclaws** ：做个美梦，小公主。

 

**mightymage** ：别叫我那个

 

**paleclaws** ：我在心里我喜欢把你叫成‘M&M豆’，因为你人物形象，还有你总像一个糖吃多了兴奋过度的小孩儿。

 

**mightymage** : 我叫你变态大灰狼

 

**paleclaws** ：我的名字是peter。

 

**mightymage** ：我的名字很奇怪我不会告诉你的

 

**paleclaws** ：是Eugene吗？

 

**mightymage** ：不是的艹你妹

 

**paleclaws** ：Claude?

 

**mightymage** ：就叫我M&M豆好了它也不是那么差

 

**paleclaws** ：它的首字母是什么？

 

**mightymage** ：s

 

**paleclaws** : Severin?

 

**mightymage** ：随你咯

 

**mightymage** : 我真得去睡了 明儿早课

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧。晚安，Severin。

 

**mightymage** ：晚安 死变态peter

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：介于我收到了许多提问，所以我觉得现在是一个好时机承清一下，这不是个AU。它是延续在第三季发生完以后几年的故事。我就觉得，Peter跟Stiles会在网游里碰见彼此的概率如此之小，他们大概怎样都不会怀疑到彼此。而这个呢将会让他们以后的见面十倍更多地戏剧性 :)

**mightymage** ：偶好无聊

 

**paleclaws** ：你不想跟我打2v2不是我的错

 

**mightymage** ：一个盗贼跟一个法师绝壁是最烂的组合

 

**paleclaws** ：如果你操作够档的话也不会发生这种事情。

 

**mightymage** ：如果我这么烂那你干麻老是缠着我让我跟你跑副本

 

**paleclaws** ：因为只有你一个人这么晚还在线上。我们工会的大多数人都住在东海岸。

 

**mightymage** ：你咋知道我不也住那儿

 

**paleclaws** ：你上UCLA（加利福尼亚大学洛杉矶分校，西海岸）

 

**mightymage** ：啊啥

 

**paleclaws** ：他们橄榄球比赛输掉的时候你就不开心了。我看不出来除此以外任何你会在意它的原因。

 

**mightymage** ：一个男人就不能对橄榄球充满热情吗？

 

**paleclaws** ：一个把整个高中浪费在长曲棍球队身上，然后现在把他闲暇时间都花在这种游戏上的人还真没什么资格说。

 

**mightymage** ：长曲棍球是一项国民运动

 

**paleclaws** ：对脑袋被门挤了的白痴来说。

 

**mightymage** ：草泥马

 

**paleclaws** ：老天啊这个战士打得可真烂。我应该就袖手旁观他死掉。我们俩在打一组猎人和死灵法师。我打赌我一人就能干掉他们。

 

**mightymage** ：你挂掉后我会仰天长笑的

 

**paleclaws** ：你现在在干什么？

 

**mightymage** ：坐在交易所里面

 

**paleclaws** ：愿意帮我个忙吗，把里面所有的铂矿都买下来？

 

**mightymage** ：我不是金子做的你知道

 

**paleclaws** ：我会还你钱的。

 

**mightymage** ：老兄 我连能买下里面一半矿石的钱都没有 

 

**paleclaws** ：上星期我给你的钱跑到哪里去了？

 

**mightymage** ：我花掉了？

 

**paleclaws** ：现在的年轻人啊。

 

**mightymage** ：闭嘴吧老头子

 

**mightymage** ：你比我还一团糟

 

**mightymage** ：你到底干嘛要装作发老二的照片给我？

 

**paleclaws** ：哦我的老天。那只是一个玩笑。

 

**mightymage** ：你是基佬吗？

 

**paleclaws** ：性事上的机会主义者，但是我觉得这俩没什么联系。

 

**mightymage** ：就在我以为你还不能更变态后

 

**paleclaws** ：容许我指出，对我老二有兴趣的人是你。

 

**mightymage** ：我当时很震惊以至于不能控制自己的行为我没想去点它的只不过就那样被发生了

 

**paleclaws** ：你开心就好

 

**paleclaws** ：那你呢？你是基佬吗？

 

**mightymage** : 当然不是

 

**paleclaws** ：我打赌你深柜深到身上都起毛菌了。

 

**mightymage** ：才不

 

**paleclaws** ：作为一位直男来说，你可是参与了不少老二的话题。我吸你的，我发我的照片给你——就是有点可疑罢了。

 

**mightymage** ：我们两个中间你肯定是更痴迷老二的那个

 

**paleclaws** ：但我不是宣称自己是直的那个人。

 

**paleclaws** ：所以如果我现在在你旁边，然后愿意给你口交，你会怎么说？

 

**mightymage** ：次奥我也是醉了

 

**paleclaws** ：这只是一个假设情况，它真的让你的异性性欲受到威胁了吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我无法跟你交谈

 

**paleclaws** ：所以你是会说好的。

 

**mightymage** ：我没那么说

 

**paleclaws** ：你会拒绝？

 

**mightymage** ：这个话题有什么意义反正它也不会真的发生

 

**paleclaws** ：这个2v2真是让我无聊到想哭。你是个不错的消遣。所以快回答我的问题。如果我现在跪在你面前，呼出的热气喷洒在你的勃起上，然后我看进你的眼睛，询问你是否想要来一发，你会怎么回答？

 

**mightymage** ：我恨你 你这个死变态

 

**paleclaws** ：我们俩都知道你会答应的。你这个满脑子都是性的大学小屁孩。给你一点点酒精，你就会蹭上任何会移动的东西。

 

**mightymage** ：这个对话到底是想怎样

 

**mightymage** ：它为什么会发生在我身上

 

**mightymage** ：搞毛线 peter

 

**paleclaws** ：就像我说过的，我很无聊。而现在又有些欲求不满了。都是你的错。

 

**mightymage** ：次奥为什么要怪我

 

**paleclaws** ：是你把老二图片这个话题带出来的。

 

**mightymage** ：那是因为你个变态装作要给我发老二图片

 

**paleclaws** ：难道你是想我给你发张真的？这个可以办到的。

 

**mightymage** ：我为什么还在跟你聊天

 

**paleclaws** ：因为你没有其他的朋友？

 

**mightymage** ：才不是，我有很多朋友

 

**paleclaws** ：他们在哪儿？

 

**mightymage** ：现在都快凌晨3点了他们在睡觉而且他们醒着的时候也有其它事情做没时间来玩儿游戏

 

**paleclaws** ：不像你。

 

**mightymage** ：我玩儿这个是因为我想玩儿才不是因为我找不到其他的兴趣爱好。 而且再说了你呢？你可是个成人。你难道没工作吗？

 

**paleclaws** ：没有。我的父母意外身亡了。我继承的财产足够我余生都享受在中上层阶级的奢华中。

 

**mightymage** ：等等。真的？

 

**paleclaws** ：是的。

 

**mightymage** ：擦阿老兄。关于你的家庭我很抱歉

 

**paleclaws** ：发生都有点儿时间了。不去想它就没事。

 

**mightymage** ：所以就像，你连个老婆跟孩子都没有？

 

**paleclaws** ：如果我有的话，你觉得我会在大半夜玩儿网游然后跟一个青少年谈论老二吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我可不知道结了婚的男人也有变态

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧我没结婚，而且我短期内也没有计划要结婚。

 

**mightymage** ：那你有女朋友或者其他之类的吗？

 

**paleclaws** ：我有一列排暖床人们的电话，满足了我身体需求而且在心灵上疏远。相信我，这样的状态是最好的。

 

**paleclaws** ：那你呢，大学生？有女孩子想要尝尝鲜你那个瘦弱的身体吗？

 

**mightymage** ：那当然

 

**paleclaws** ：你还是个处男，是不是？

 

**mightymage** ：不 我已经交往过了数不清的女朋友了

 

**paleclaws** ：哎哟真的嘛。

 

**mightymage** ：草泥马

 

**paleclaws** ：这没什么可耻的。每个人都总是这么焦急地想要去做爱，但是当性发生以后，你会意识到其实该存在的问题还会在那里，性解决不了它，只能将问题愈演愈糟糕。最后到了晚上，你会发现其实你还是独自一人。

 

**mightymage** ：听上去好压抑

 

**paleclaws** ：孩子，如果你见过我所见过的事情，你也会变得压抑。

 

**mightymage** ：我也见过很多事情好吗。我只是觉得即使再怎么样也得让自己开心点儿，就算世界已经糟糕到骨子里了也是。大家不都这样的嘛，这总说明了什么吧。

 

**paleclaws** ：那这高尚的乐观精神现在让你的生活如何？

 

**mightymage** ：充满美好

 

**mightymage** ：有点晚了 我得去睡了

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧。回聊。

 

**mightymage** ：886

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Paleclaws** : 好吧刚刚那场可真烂到简直可以吃屎。

 

**mightymage** ：我都叫你再也别邀请 **lovetojizz** (“精液狂热”)了他是史上最烂坦克

 

**paleclaws** ：是啊。我猜我是有点享受看到他失败。但是事情总是得有个度的。

 

**mightymage** ：把他踢出去啦

 

**paleclaws** ：这可就有点残忍了，你不觉得吗？

 

**mightymage** ：一位在新手区边界蹲了足足6小时，然后不停地一遍又一遍杀着同一批新人的人如是说道。

 

**paleclaws** ：你喝醉了之后变得更加毒舌了。但是语法却更加好了。这是一组奇怪的现象。

 

**mightymage** ：我没喝醉。

 

**paleclaws** ：你有。我刚刚在语音里听到你说话，口齿不清地。

 

**mightymage** ：变态狂那是个私人语音

 

**paleclaws** ：不它不是。仅仅因为只有你跟 **johnnybravado** (“johnny是好样的”)在线上不代表那就是私人语音。整个工会的人有权限进入。

 

**mightymage** ：但是，你还是可以吱个声的阿。把自己藏起来偷听蛮变态的。

 

**mightymage** ：你从哪一段儿开始听的？

 

**paleclaws** ：就在你告诉Johnny我是个恋童癖那会儿。而且，我得说这个形容词是错误的。你已经到了合法年龄。

 

**mightymage** ：但这不能改变你是我两倍年龄的事实，而且你还问我愿不愿意让你吸我。

 

**paleclaws** ：啧啧如果你这样断章取义的话...

 

**mightymage** ：尼玛那本来就没有章可以断好么 你就是个死变态

 

**paleclaws** ：但显然地，你都已经花了不少时间在考虑这个提议。

 

**mightymage** ：你个混蛋

 

**paleclaws** ：那你干嘛还缠着我？你是自虐狂？是不是喜欢被虐待？

 

**mightymage** ：我的苍天阿阿阿

 

**paleclaws** ：哎，好嘛，虽然都有段时间了，但如果你这么诚心的话，我愿意去重新把那副手铐擦擦亮。

 

**mightymage** ：我认真地无法再跟你交谈

 

**paleclaws** ：你享受着呢

 

**mightymage** ：滚尼玛的。我睡去了

 

**paleclaws** ：为何？现在12点都还没到呢，而你明天又没课。我们再去跑一遍副本吧。

 

**mightymage** ：我太醉了跑不动

 

**paleclaws** ：那我们去刷2v2，我带着你，你可以就坐在石头上，搔搔首弄弄姿。

 

**mightymage** ：不阿阿阿阿阿阿阿我一直都在给你说贼法这组合真的很烂阿你怎么都不听我

 

**paleclaws** ：因为我们都没输过啊。

 

**mightymage** ：是你一直都没输过我从来在躺尸

 

**paleclaws** ：Johnny刚刚私我，问我为什么要猥亵一个手无缚鸡之力的青年男孩儿。我希望你开心了。

 

**mightymage** ：开心之极

 

**paleclaws** ：他认为我会污染你如同白纸一般纯洁的心灵。

 

**mightymage** ：他是对的

 

**paleclaws** ：他想知道我是不是跟你结合了。

 

**mightymage** ：什么鬼

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧他原话不是这么说得，但是就是这么个意思你懂的。

 

**mightymage** ：搞毛线

 

**paleclaws** ：他问我是不是在跟你约会，痴呆儿。

 

**mightymage** ：我何曾几时说了什么话让他会有这样的想法！

 

**paleclaws** ：很明显是因为我们俩在网上的每一秒都黏在一起，然后你还在喝醉了后不停地边刷地图边谈论我。

 

**paleclaws** ：你真的这样想吗？那其实挺可爱的。也许我应该更常上语音。

 

**mightymage** ：你们全部都去死吧我要退会

 

**paleclaws** ：我告诉他说，当你把你的DPS装备打高以后我们的关系才会进一步——但这个前提几乎是不可能的你懂的。

 

**mightymage** ：尼玛

 

**paleclaws** ：我也爱你哦，小甜心。

 

**mightymage** ：再见

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**mightymage** ：我的室友今天威胁说要好好管管我

 

**paleclaws** ：哦？

 

**mightymage** ：他说我最近玩太多游戏了

 

**mightymage** ：他看上去还有点担心我那些数量颇多的空啤酒瓶

 

**mightymage** ：我就老是跟他解释来的了，这么多的瓶子只不过是因为我没倒垃圾罢了。但是我猜它们数量还是达到了一定的威胁程度

 

**paleclaws** ：你是跟你妈妈住在一起吗？

 

**mightymage** ：卧槽我不才刚刚跟你说我有室友

 

**paleclaws** ：是的。但是，你的室友是你妈妈吗？

 

**mightymage** ：不，他只不过像老妈子一样喜欢担心罢了

 

**paleclaws** ：为何？你已经是一个成人了，虽然内心还是很幼稚。但是，只要你付了你的房租，我不明白他为什么要管东管西的

 

**mightymage** ：他不仅仅是我的室友阿我们从幼儿园就是死党了

 

**paleclaws** ：听上去你们的互相依赖颇为严重。

 

**mightymage** ：也许吧

 

**mightymage** ：有些时候我会思考是不是该搬出去

 

**mightymage** ：但是他对我有益处

 

**mightymage** ：总是隔一段时间就把我拉出房子晒晒

 

**paleclaws** ：你是不是又喝醉了。你打出来的单词异常地完整。

 

**mightymage** ：还能不能认真聊天了你这个人

 

**paleclaws** ：不能。

 

**paleclaws** ：但是你也是这样的呀。所以我们相处的如此和谐。我们俩都像是永远长不大的混账，有着极好的冷幽默和沦丧的道德感。

 

**mightymage** ：老天你居然是对的

 

**mightymage** ：也许我室友得把我拖离你，而不是我的游戏

 

**paleclaws** ：我对这个提议保持异议。

 

**mightymage** ：你现在干嘛呢

 

**paleclaws** ：我在拍卖行追踪到了那个一直用比我更低价格出售金矿的人，我把他杀了，守尸体守了一小时。

 

**mightymage** ：你个变态

 

**mightymage** ：真心的变态

 

**mightymage** ：世界上已经没有词汇可以形容你了

 

**paleclaws** ：连‘极度的有魅力’也形容不了吗？

 

**mightymage** ：啧但我又从没看到过你的脸。不过对你心灵的匆匆一瞥已经足够让我将你定位为撒旦了。

 

**paleclaws** ：撒旦很帅的哦。在叛变之前他曾是上帝最宠爱的天使。最强的，最聪明的，最漂亮的。就跟我一样。

 

**mightymage** ：我甚至不知道人类可以自恋到这种境界

 

**paleclaws** ：社会上对谦虚的广泛定义是很虚伪的。如果你擅长某件事情，你就应该骄傲。如果你长得很性感，你就该好好炫耀。利用生活赐予你的所有利益，不然的话你就只能人善被人欺，马善被人骑。

 

**mightymage** ：你该去看看心理医生了

 

**paleclaws** ：也许吧。不过现实中大多数人都是这样的。起码我把我的暴力情绪发泄到游戏里而不是把它带入现实生活中。

 

**mightymage** ：你这么说我怎么一点也没有变得安心

 

**paleclaws** ：我杀这人都杀都有些无聊了。想干些其它事情吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我应该跟你保持距离

 

**mightymage** ：我的室友是对的我该把这游戏戒掉

 

**paleclaws** ：你不会的。你就是个瘾君子，跟我们其他人一样。再说了，你喜欢我在你身边。这样有对比就会显的你其实是个好人——知道你自己跟我比起来是个好人。我打赌你每天都生活在一群带着正能量人的身边，他们让你自己感觉像坨屎一样。我填补了你生命中的空虚。

 

**mightymage** ：你这么干的时候真的很奇怪

 

**paleclaws** ：干什么？

 

**mightymage** ：就这么给我灌鸡汤搞得好像你很了解我一样

 

**paleclaws** ：我确实很了解你。我们基本上每天都在说话。

 

**mightymage** ：话虽这么说但是我们都没见过面

 

**paleclaws** ：所以？我打赌我比你三次元的朋友还要了解你。人在网上总是愿意吐露他不愿意在现实生活中跟别人诉说的事情。当我们觉得没人会认出我们时，真实的自我才会显露。

 

**mightymage** ：你开心就好。因为你的自说自演真的让我很不开心

 

**paleclaws** ：不让我开心的事情我从来不做。

 

**paleclaws** ：而且，就跟其它事情一样，我的自说自演真的困扰到了你的话，你早就走掉了。你又没欠我什么。如果你真心不想跟我有任何牵连，你只需要把我拉黑就好，再去找一个新工会。但是你还是呆在这儿，凌晨三点钟，在跟我说话。

 

**mightymage** ：我恨你

 

**paleclaws** ：我觉得你完全迷恋上我了。

 

**mightymage** ：什么鬼

 

**paleclaws** ：这不是很明显。

 

**mightymage** ：好吧。等等。你才是那个一直变态兮兮不停骚扰我的人，又不是我。

 

**paleclaws** ：一般人听到都是笑笑就算了，但是你却抓着不放。你的脑筋全放在上面了，还变得十分慌张，这其实挺可爱的。

 

**mightymage** ：尼玛真是醉了

 

**paleclaws** ：是因为我年龄比较大吗，还是我的性别问题让你如此苦恼？

 

**mightymage** ：我甚至都不知道你长啥样好吗你个痴汉

 

**paleclaws** ：你见过我的身材咯。好吧，是一部分的身材。但是也可以推断出其实我很火辣。而且我们坦诚一点儿吧，你已经完全被我的人格魅力迷住不可自拔了。我可以向你保证我的脸长得非常帅，这些信息差不多就足够了吧。

 

**mightymage** ：我得在话题更糟糕之前离开这里

 

**paleclaws** ：你简直坠入了我的爱河

 

**mightymage** ：我上床去了

 

**paleclaws** ：那祝你幻想着我美味可口的身体自慰愉快。

 

**mightymage** ：你！奏！凯！

 

**paleclaws** ：你真的不能老想着我的嘴包裹在你的阴茎上，它感觉上有多么地棒这种事情。

 

**mightymage** ：恶灵！快退散吧！

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**mightymage** ：所以说你是上过很多男的嘛？

 

**paleclaws** ：定义‘很多’。

 

**mightymage** ：大于10

 

**paleclaws** ：当然。

 

**mightymage** ：我勒个去

 

**paleclaws** ：我已经三十七岁了。十五岁时开始做爱。这代表我的性活跃时间比你的活过的时间还长。十个总的除以下来也不过是两年一个罢了。

 

**mightymage** ：你简直是又老又变态

 

**paleclaws** ：你真是又小又处男

 

**mightymage** ：尼甚至还记得清你都到底上过多少人了吗？

 

**paleclaws** ：请不要把错别字‘尼’和正确写法‘你’放在同一个句子里。这使我的眼睛受到了伤害。

 

**mightymage** ：快回答问题你个杀千刀的

 

**paleclaws** ：啧啧知道我上过多少个人真的会让你更开心吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我的苍天阿阿阿！

 

**paleclaws** ：好嘛。我已经数不清了，但是可以肯定的是数字已经破百了。

 

**mightymage** ：我的老天爷！！！

 

**paleclaws** ：其实这样算下来也就是一年五六个。真的不算很多。我想跟女人比起来我应该睡过更多的男人，因为男的一般都不黏糊着要我负责。

 

**mightymage** ：我也是醉了

 

**mightymage** ：尼怎么能这样

 

**mightymage** ：尼是不是故意撒谎夸大了数字让尼子集看上去好一些？

 

**paleclaws** ：我改变主意了。把错别字‘尼’跟‘你’一起用是可以接受的，只要你不再自己创造像‘尼子集’这样的爪哇国语言。

 

**paleclaws** ：而且答案是不。我没撒谎。如果我要用撒谎来让自己看上去对你更有吸引力，我就应该把这个数字减少一个到不那么吓人程度，而不是夸大它。

 

**mightymage** ：我整个人都不好了

 

**mightymage** ：尼个变态

 

**mightymage** ：尼个痴汉

 

**mightymage** ：我都不知道为啥我还在跟尼说话

 

**paleclaws** ：因为你爱我呀 ;)

 

**mightymage** ：尼永远都不准再给我用网络表情！！！

 

**paleclaws** ：如果你不想爬上我的床的话，为什么要询问我的性生活？

 

**mightymage** ：也许我想给你的变态值来一次整体的系统性测量

 

**paleclaws** ：仅仅因为我以前上过很多人，不代表你在我心中就跟他们一样，你是特别的亲爱的。我只不过是用了那么长的时间实行练习，这样才能在遇到你后给你最好的。

 

**mightymage** ：尼甚至都看到你自己打了些什么嘛

 

**mightymage** ：尼看到自己有多变态了么

 

**paleclaws** ：你一直都叫我变态，但是你没有一次正面地对我说你不想跟我上床。

 

**mightymage** ：次奥我也真是

 

**paleclaws** ：你只不过是在这个话题上兜兜转转，因为你不愿意承认自己有多常地肖想我的裸体

 

**mightymage** ：我恨尼

 

**paleclaws** ：看吧又来了。毫无目的性的情绪攻击，但是没有正面反驳我。

 

**mightymage** ：peter

 

**paleclaws** ：是的，Severin？

 

**mightymage** ：特么的不是我名儿

 

**paleclaws** ：那就告诉我你真正的名字。

 

**mightymage** ：不

 

**paleclaws** ：那好吧。你要说什么？

 

**mightymage** ：你有见过那种人，让你既想杀了他又想上了他的么

 

**paleclaws** ：是的，很多。

 

**mightymage** ：他就是尼。我都不知道我是真的喜欢尼还是只是跟你呆在一起的时间太多了。但是我想如果我真的要和一个男的睡的话那应该就是尼。

 

**mightymage** ：如果我有一天要勒死一个人那个人也会是尼

 

**paleclaws** ：这是别人对我说过最甜蜜的情话了。

 

**mightymage** ：现在尼开心了？让我承认尼这个人又讨厌又性感是不是极大地增加了你的自信心？

 

**paleclaws** ：还早着呢，小乖乖。我们才刚刚开始。

 

**mightymage** ：我的天

 

**mightymage** ：你现都硬着了是不是

 

**paleclaws** ：这不当然的吗。你呢？

 

**mightymage** ：我去

 

**paleclaws** ：这是一个肯定的回答。

 

**mightymage** ：是。

 

**paleclaws** ：那就摸你自己。

 

**mightymage** ：别告诉我们真的要在网游的对话框里来进行网络性爱

 

**paleclaws** ：反正你都是要自慰的了。干嘛不让我帮帮你呢。

 

**paleclaws** ：你可以想象我的手在你的上面。

 

**mightymage** ：如果尼真这儿的话我想要尼嘴巴

 

**paleclaws** ：你能像个文明人一样打字吗？

 

**mightymage** ：爱看不看咯，反正不是我的提议。

 

**paleclaws** ：看看我为了爱情所承受的。

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧。我首先会做的事情是把你脱光了。我会慢慢来。手指游走在你的身上。让你全部光裸后，我会把你扯过来，牙齿啃噬着你的脖颈。也许我还会小小咬上那么一口。不会重到出血，但是我喜欢看到你苍白的皮肤上出现我留下的红印。我不会给你机会让你把我的衣服脱下来。我会把你推倒在床上，然后狠狠将你压在床垫之上。我会一点一点向下亲吻你，直到肚子，最终我的嘴巴会开始舔舐你阴茎的头部。

 

**paleclaws** ：我的舌头会缠绕住你的老二，让你呻吟，然后我会把你吞入。我不会被呛住。我会一路把你吞下，你的老二会深深地顶住我的喉咙。

 

**paleclaws** ：随时都可以插话进来哦

 

**mightymage** ：我会抓住尼的头发，然后在尼嘴里抽送

 

**paleclaws** ：我会定住你，退出来，仅仅舔你的阴茎头部。我会让你求我。也许你会挣扎的厉害，我会用很大的力气，在你的臀部都留下淤青。你喜欢那样吗？

 

**mightymage** ：是的我想要尼标记我

 

**paleclaws** ：我会亲吻你的老二，懒散带着湿润黏糊。根本不足以达到你想要的刺激。我会笑着看到你不满地扭动呻吟。

 

**mightymage** ：我会叫出你的名字 ——求你了，peter

 

**paleclaws** ：我会舔湿我的手指，然后再一次含入你的老二。我的手指在你的臀瓣中间滑动，轻轻按摩你那紧致的洞穴。

 

**mightymage** ：草

 

**paleclaws** ：我会插入我的一根手指，直到它没入第一手节。我会让你的阴茎深深插入我的喉咙，然后整个包裹住你。

 

**mightymage** ：我要射了

 

**paleclaws** ：我会继续吞咽你，直到你结束。然后我会把你一点点舔干净。

 

**mightymage** ：我会把我们翻转过来，这样我坐在尼身上，然后我会亲你。我会把你的衣服脱下来。然后我会退至床脚，开始吸尼。

 

**paleclaws** ：我会按住你的脑袋，然后狠狠地操你的嘴。你无从抵抗只能将自己放松，全数接受。

 

**mightymage** ：我一点儿也不会挣扎，就那样让尼用我

 

**mightymage** ：我会尽我所能地深深地吞入你的阴茎 然后我的嘴会包裹着它呻吟

 

**mightymage** ：我会任凭口水顺着我的下巴流下脸都会因为无法呼吸而憋红

 

**mightymage** ：你还在么

 

**paleclaws** ：是的。

 

**paleclaws** ：刚刚结束掉。

 

**mightymage** ：天阿我不敢相信我们刚刚这么做了

 

**mightymage** ：我们两个真是太失败了

 

**paleclaws** ：只有你自己这么说的哦，亲爱的。我可是很享受。

 

**mightymage** ：我也是

 

**mightymage** ：只不过是从没想到我会在这个游戏里面得到网络性爱

 

**paleclaws** ：生活不就是充满惊喜的吗。

 

**mightymage** ：现在可不是妙言要道的好时候

 

**paleclaws** ：任何时候都是妙言要道的时机。同时，我也被你可以使用成语的能力震惊了。

 

**mightymage** ：你不准在刚刚完事后就嘲讽我

 

**paleclaws** ：不保证哦

 

**mightymage** ：你烂透了

 

**paleclaws** ：你就喜欢这样的。

 

**mightymage** ：我睡去了

 

**paleclaws** ：晚安。

 

**mightymage** ：安

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**paleclaws** ：你现在穿着什么？

 

**mightymage** ：呃。我的DPS装备？

 

**paleclaws** ：不是你的游戏，白痴。是你现在。

 

**mightymage** ：为啥

 

**paleclaws** ：你觉得为啥？那我先来把。我全裸着呢。

 

**mightymage** ：我了个大去！我们马上要开boss了啊！！！

 

**paleclaws** ：那又怎样？

 

**mightymage** ：现在不是网络性爱的好时机

 

**mightymage** ：而且，谁特么的会全裸着玩游戏啊

 

**paleclaws** ：我可以肯定有很多人这样做。在自己的公寓里面不穿衣服是被允许的。

 

**mightymage** ：尼真的好奇怪

 

**mightymage** ：我现在只穿了一条裤衩，但这跟你是有区别的

 

**paleclaws** ：你别站在火里面。

 

**mightymage** ：我看到了，我动了的

 

**paleclaws** ：我在想，如果就让你一个人刷这里，然后我还一边摸着你的老二，你到底能支撑多久？那一定很有趣。

 

**mightymage** ：什么

 

**paleclaws** ：你绝对专注不了，两分钟秒死。

 

**mightymage** ：好像你就不会一样

 

**paleclaws** ：我打赌我可以清完整个地图。

 

**mightymage** ：那要是我在吸你的话呢

 

**paleclaws** ：在你嘴里射出来的时刻只会让我胜利的果实更加甜蜜而已。

 

**paleclaws** ：然后，我会把你压在床上，用我的舌头狠狠地操你，直到你求着要我的老二进来。但是我仍然不会给你想要的。我会用指头玩弄你，直到你碰都没被碰就高潮。

 

_[_ **_mightymage_ ** _已经死亡]_

 

**paleclaws** ：哦我的天，你简直是太容易了。

 

**mightymage** ：我死是因为治疗奶的太烂了。快复活我

 

**paleclaws** ：我不是牧师。

 

**mightymage** ：是的但是你有块复活石

 

**paleclaws** ：4小时的冷却时间呢。

 

**mightymage** ：我是值得的 ;)

 

**paleclaws** ：好嘛

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _使用了‘死灰复燃’]_

 

_[_ **_mightymage_ ** _被复活了]_

 

**paleclaws** ：现在你肯定得欠着我一回口交了。

 

**mightymage** ：你这个变态大叔

 

**paleclaws** ：你硬了吗？

 

**mightymage** ：尼硬着了么

 

**paleclaws** ：是的。

 

**mightymage** ：无图无真相

 

**paleclaws** ：我真应该就这样不管你了。

 

**paleclaws** ：但是如果你真的想看照片的话，我们先退组吧。反正大家差不多都死完了。

 

_[_ **_mightymage_ ** _已经离开副本队伍]_

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _已经离开副本队伍]_

 

**paleclaws** ：你有Skype吗?

 

**mightymage** ：我才不跟你视频呢

 

**paleclaws** ：为什么不？你才是那个想要看我老二的人啊。

 

**mightymage** ：我室友回来了，墙很薄他会听到的

 

**paleclaws** ：但是只用一只手打字很困难。

 

**mightymage** ：那就抗着

 

**paleclaws** ：好嘛。你先。

 

**mightymage** ：我不记得这还要礼尚往来的哦

 

**paleclaws** ：我等着呢哦

 

**mightymage** ：恶

 

**mightymage** ：[链接］

 

**paleclaws** ：很好。

 

**mightymage** ：该你了

 

**mightymage** ：peter

 

**mightymage** ：如果你骗我的话我发誓以后都不跟你说话了

 

**paleclaws** ：冷静啦

 

**paleclaws** ：[链接]

 

**mightymage** ：你没割包皮

 

**paleclaws** ：是的

 

**mightymage** ：那看上去好大

 

**paleclaws** ：是的。它还可以看上去更大，当你的嘴唇环绕住它时。

 

**paleclaws** ：你现在在摸自己吗？

 

**mightymage** ：是阿

 

**paleclaws** ：你在想什么画面？

 

**mightymage** ：你在我身上。我们的阴茎彼此摩擦着

 

**paleclaws** ：我会用手包裹住我俩的阴茎，然后摩擦着你。我会咬向你的肩膀，然后狠狠地吸出一大块青紫的淤青，直到你因疼痛而啜泣。

 

**mightymage** ：然后我的指甲会抓过你的后背，留下血痕

 

**paleclaws** ：我会抓住你的手腕，把它们定在床上。我会离开你的身体，让你得不到任何温暖任何满足。然后我会逼着你道歉，为自己是一个如此精力充沛的小婊子而道歉。然后我会让你亲吻我的老二，直到我认为你真的会乖乖表现了后。

 

**paleclaws** ：你身边有润滑剂吗？

 

**mightymage** ：有

 

**paleclaws** ：把它拿上。我要你自己插自己。

 

**paleclaws** ：想象那是我的手指在你里面。因为这就是我接下来会做的事情。我会慢慢扩张你，让你为我的老二做好充分准备。

 

**mightymage** ：我想要它

 

**paleclaws** ：一直到你充满懊恼地哭泣出声后，我才会把它插入你，但是我仍然会做得非常缓慢。我会重重地，深深地操进你，但是我不着急。我会花上好些时间享受它，享受你紧紧围绕在我身边温暖的感觉。

 

**mightymage** ：我会亲吻你

 

**paleclaws** ：我会把手伸向我们之间，在我每一次耸动间抚摸你的老二。

 

**mightymage** ：我就要射了

 

**paleclaws** ：射出来。

 

**mightymage** ：你还在么？

 

**paleclaws** ：那上面显示着我还在线呢，不是吗？

 

**mightymage** ：你射了吗

 

**paleclaws** ：是的

 

**paleclaws** ：你知道吗，我也住在加州的。

 

**mightymage** ：啥真的吗？

 

**paleclaws** ：是的。开车去LA并不远。

 

**mightymage** ：哦你现在是不是要跟踪我了

 

**paleclaws** ：这实行起来很难，因为我只知道你老二和身体的样子。

 

**paleclaws** ：我就是说说。但是如果你想要我们两个见面的话，这其实不难的。

 

**mightymage** ：好变态噢

 

**paleclaws** ：你喜欢这个。

 

**mightymage** ：你是不是连环杀人犯？跟我说实话

 

**paleclaws** ：不再是。我已经金盆洗手了。

 

**mightymage** ：我的天阿阿阿

 

**mightymage** ：你把我的高潮余韵全都毁了

 

**paleclaws** ：我真的希望你能更有幽默感一些。

 

**mightymage** ：我还希望你能减少80%的变态感呢

 

**paleclaws** ：而不是减少100%吗？其实你挺喜欢坏男人的嘛。

 

**mightymage** ：卧了个槽

 

**mightymage** ：我得走了

 

**mightymage** ：我室友的一些朋友要来这儿看电影，而我得在他们来之前去洗个澡

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧。玩得开心。

 

**mightymage** ：我尝试

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_“我以为这样会好一些，因为不用再读你那些可怕的火星文字——但是我错了，这反而更糟糕了。你听上去就像一个喝醉的玩偶。”_

 

“特么的我才没有。”

 

_“你有。你到底喝了多少瓶啤酒？”_

 

“关你什么事。”

 

_“有我的事。你甚至都不能跑直线了。还好没人在语音上。你这样真是让人尴尬无比。我都不知道Johnny每周五是怎样熬过你的。”_

 

“滚特么的蛋，Peter。你的声音听上去就跟给小孩子糖引诱他们到后车座里的变态大叔一样。”

 

_“你这孜孜不倦地重复恋童癖的笑话已经让人有些无聊了。尤其在我们清楚明白地了解到你有多想爬上我的床这件事实。”_

 

“闭嘴...如果有人突然上线了怎么办？他们能听到你的。”

 

_“这样不反而会更让人兴奋吗？”_

 

“哦我的老天啊。不。你简直太奇怪了。”

 

_“干嘛？你难道是在怕工会的其他人会发现你原来是一个如此淫荡的小婊子吗？”_

 

“我现在要把你挂掉。我们不能在语音上约炮。我拒绝。”

 

_“你又站在火里不动了。”_

 

“我恨你。超级。而且这治疗到底在干嘛？磕嗨了吗？”

 

“一个一直在原地转圈圈跑的法师如是说道，因为他根本无法控制自己的鼠标。”

 

“你真的得开始对我好一点儿了，如果你还想在有生之年让我在现实生活中吸你老二的话。”

 

_“其实我不用哦。你就喜欢我对你这么坏。”_

 

“你说得好有道理。我不知道是不是真的脑子被门挤了。”

 

_“没有啦，至少从我这里看上去挺正常。”_

 

“Peter？”

 

_“干嘛。”_

 

“我说谎了。你的声音其实挺性感的。”

 

_“我知道啊。”_

 

“你特么的简直是一个超级自大狂啊。我也是无语了。”

 

_“我打赌如果你现在嘴里叫出的是我的名字，听上去一定就不会蠢了。”_

 

“停阿阿阿阿阿阿。”

 

_“你的室友在家吗？”_

 

“干嘛？”

 

_“你知道干嘛。”_

 

“不。他不在家。但如果你黄爆起来的话，我就断线。我才不要因为被人逮到在跟你语音做爱而变成了整个服务器的笑话。”

 

_“现在已经是早上四点了啊。还有谁会在这个时间上线？”_

 

“不怕一万只怕万一，好么？你怎么这么固执。都没人告诉过你‘不的意思就是不’吗”（“no means no” ，反强奸标语，当一个女孩/(男孩)说不，那么她/(他)的意思就是不要）

 

_“好嘛。那我们就这样坐在语音里，拖着你烂醉的屁股跑完整个副本吧，让我们就这样忽视掉你室友不在家这一大好时机，因为你知道的他总是在家。我们可以就这样和一次美好的高潮擦肩而过。反正我无所谓咯。”_

 

“你就是一个好色的小人。”

 

_“你每次这样辱没我一次，它的攻击力就变小一点点。”_

 

“你裸着的？”

 

_“是的。”_

 

“我擦啊，Peter。你是打游戏从来都裸奔，还是就跟我一起的时候才裸着的？”

 

_“我每天下午都出门跑步，然后我回家做晚饭，再然后我会洗澡，如果我之后没有要出门的计划，我就不会衣服再穿上去了。这有什么奇怪的？”_

 

“你的生活听上去就像山顶洞人。”

 

_“我住在六层楼，又不会有人看到我。”_

 

“我打赌你连百叶窗都不拉上。”

 

_“啧，虽然是这样的...但是难道你会走在大街上的时候突然抬头偷窥楼上的窗户吗？”_

 

“这根本不是重点。”

 

_“对于一个极度欲求不满的青少年来说，你对性很奇怪地内向。你父母是狂热的基督教徒还是什么吗？”_

 

“不，我只不过有着常人的羞耻心——某种你从来感受不到的东西。”

 

_“我打赌你现在穿着你的四角裤，坐在你摇摇欲坠的电脑椅上，被一堆空啤酒瓶环绕。我现在是坐在丝绸床单上，手上的是崭新的电脑，旁边还有一瓶上好的葡萄酒，它的价值应该比你的房租还贵。我们到底谁才是山顶洞人？”_

 

“你是整个地球史上出现过最最自恋的人了。”

 

_“所以？”_

 

“恶。你简直太恶心了。你有一个恶心的性格。”

 

_“和一个美好的肉体，其它的重要吗？”_

 

“谁快来拯救我。我到底做错了什么？”

 

_“少来这套了，弄得你自己好像个清白小羔羊一样。你在这里因为你想要在这里。”_

 

“擦，老兄。看上去坦克要倒了。我们得准备逃了。”

 

_“想要跳组吗？”_

 

“草....好吧。我们跳吧...现在干嘛？”

 

_“不知道。我们可以去Skype聊天。”_

 

“你整天满脑子只有性，Peter。”

 

_“你说的好像这是一件坏事一样。”_

 

“好吧。那我把我的内裤脱下来。我希望你开心了。如果我们被别人逮到了，我就从这个游戏退出。我认真的。”

 

_“你特别容易就变得慌乱不安。这很可爱...拿点儿润滑剂。你会需要它的。”_

 

“老天...好吧。”

 

_“去吧，把你的老二撸起来。但是之后，我要你把双手都放回膝盖上。在我告诉你之前你都不准再动。”_

 

“你简直是一个控制狂。”

 

_“这不是当然的吗。如果你现在在我身边的话，我会把你铐在我的床头，这样你就无法再触摸自己。只能由我来控制你是否能高潮。我会慢慢亲吻，舔过你身体的每一寸，除了你的阴茎。你很快便会因为欲求不满而变成一个满口呻吟，不停颤抖的小可怜。”_

 

“我打赌我能坚持的时间比你想象的长。我不会那么容易就满足你的。”

 

_“唔嗯嗯...我喜欢这种倔强反抗的男孩儿。挑战总是受欢迎的。但是我知道怎样能弄坏你，亲爱的。你现在可以打开润滑剂了，把你的手指润滑起来，但是之后要把一只手再放回你的膝盖上。我想要你把手指在臀瓣之间摩挲，戏弄自己。按摩你的洞穴，但是还不慌把它插进去。等着。慢慢来，就像我会做得那样。因为即使现在那儿是你的手指，要记得，我才是发号指令的那个...”_

 

“草。”

 

_“推送进你的手指。你之前干过这个的，不是吗？”_

 

“干过几次。”

 

_“你是想着我做的吗？”_

 

“恶。是的。你个混蛋。”

 

_“我也是，想着你。一直都想着。我想象你火热，瘦弱的身体，还有我会怎样地蹂躏它。所以如果你干过这个了，你应该知道该怎么找兴奋点了，是吗？”_

 

“切，不然呢？”

 

_“礼貌点。如果我现在在那儿的话，我会打你的屁股。但是介于我不在，我需要你用指甲狠狠地抓过自己的大腿，留下红痕，然后再乖乖地放回自己的膝盖上。”_

 

“虐待狂。”

 

_“而我们都知道，你有多喜欢受虐。再多加一根手指。”_

 

“哦——”

 

_“就这样，宝贝。为我呻吟。我想听到它。告诉我你现在的感觉。”_

 

“它感觉很好...如果你在这儿的话会更好。我——啊——我想要你操我。”

 

_“我会的，亲爱的。我会狠狠地操你，让你啜泣，但是你会求着让我加快速度。但是还不行。我会先用手指插你，直到你的阴茎开始吐出前液。我喜欢这样逼迫你的极限。我有个理论，我认为你能发出世界上最美好，最绝望的声音。我会让你保持那个样子，双手被铐在床上，我的两根手指在你的身体里，抽插了很长的时间。然后我会在触碰到你的兴奋点同时，低下头舔舐你的老二，一遍又一遍，刚刚好调戏你的强度，但是却无法让你顺利高潮。”_

 

“哦天啊。”

 

_“你现在表现的像个好孩子一样吗？是不是仍然保持着一只手放在膝盖上，并没有偷碰你的阴茎，对不对？”_

 

“是的。”

 

_“是的，什么？”_

 

“是的...先生？”

 

_“你学得很快。你觉得你现在能加到三根手指了吗，小乖乖？或者还需要一点时间？”_

 

“我能做到。啊——那...那感觉比之前的更强烈。”

 

_“你表现的很好。没必要着急。我想要你放轻松，乖乖地。我希望你在享受它。”_

 

“我在。”

 

_“你一定很紧致。我都能想象你感觉上去有多么美妙。我觉得我会继续把你铐在床头，这样你就不会在没有我的允许下尝试触碰自己。我会抽出我的手指，压上你。我会亲吻你，又深又慢，就如同我会操你的那样。我还可能会咬上你的脖子，留下齿痕。因为你喜欢那样，是不是？”_

 

“是的。我会呻吟——就这样，求你了，Peter...操我。”

 

_“而我怎么能拒绝这样合理的请求呢？我会插入你，一点点的向前进入，给你时间去适应感受被填满的感觉。我会花上时间，去找到好的角度，然后加快速度，操到你哽咽。然后我才会把速度变得均匀下来。”_

 

“老天——我会迎合上你的插送，哀求着更多。我会在你下面扭动——我现在能碰我的老二了吗？”

 

_“还不行哦。但是事先征求我的同意是个好行为。坏小孩总是要比好小孩等待更长的时间。”_

 

“我就要到了。”

 

_“你觉得光靠被操你就能高潮吗？”_

 

“我不知道。也许。”

 

_“我喜欢让你尝试。我会保持着一模一样，无情的速度。我会靠近一点，这样我的身体能在每一次都摩擦过你的老二。我会咬你的肩膀，在你的耳边说着下流肮脏的甜言蜜语。这样才是我的好孩子——你可以的——我知道你想要这个——你就快要到了...”_

 

“Peter，求你了。草。我...”

 

_“好吧，乖乖。介于你的表现这么良好。现在可以碰你的老二了。为我射出来。”_

 

“草噢噢噢哦哦...啊——哦...”

 

_“老天。”_

 

_“.”_

 

_“.”_

 

“你也射了吗？”

 

_“是的。你完全不知道听你那样失去控制的声音是怎样的感觉。简直太他妈性感了。”_

 

“你那些下流话简直要把我杀了。真是简直了。”

 

_“那个现实生活中做爱的提议仍然还有效哦。”_

 

“我的意思是...我也想。未来的某个时间段。但是不要催我。”

 

_“当然不会。这完全是随你。直到你准备好了。我们能慢慢来。”_

 

“哦瞧瞧你，这么有礼貌这么为人着想。”

 

_“我能说什么呢？高潮把我变成了一个暂时性更好的人。”_

 

“如果这是一个让我不停跟你做爱的策略的话，可以有哦。”

 

“我很高兴听到你的赞成。”

 

**“大家好啊。”**

 

_“你好啊Johnny。起来这么早干什么呢？...M &M豆？你还好吗？我刚刚听到了被呛到的声音。”_

 

“没事。我很好。非常好。为什么我会不好呢？”

 

**“我今天休假来得。我那两岁的小孩儿生病了。小可怜得了流感。他现在在打盹，所以我上来看看我的拍卖行情况如何。他妈妈今天得去开会，所以我变成了家庭主夫。”**

 

_“我明白了。好吧我希望你的小孩能快点好起来。”_

 

**“他会的啦。小孩子都很强壮的...哦老天。他又开始哭了。我先暂离一会儿哦。”**

 

“我恨你，Peter。我特别地恨你。”

 

_“放轻松。他又没听到。”_

 

“如果他再早上线两秒，就听到了。”

 

_“有这样的危险不才更刺激么。”_

 

“你就是个精神病。”

 

“而你就爱这样的。”

 

“滚蛋。我好醉，而且很困，我要去睡了。给Johnny说我说了再见。”

 

_“好。晚安了，亲爱的。”_

 

“恶。”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：  
> 请注意本章有可能引起的心理不适：有提到过去的自残行为，抑郁，和角色的死亡（stiles的妈妈）。本章还包含了daddy kink（一方角色扮演‘爸爸’的性娱乐），教师/学生的角色扮演。

 

_[_ **_hunntAR_ ** _已将_ **_mightymage_ ** _杀死]（hunntAR: 列仍（猎人））_

 

**mightymage** ：卧槽尼玛了个去

 

**mightymage** ：所以我说不要跟你2v2的啊

 

**paleclaws** ：别这样嘛，你其实就快赢他了。

 

**mightymage** ：别安慰我

 

**paleclaws** ：你刚刚被一个套着三级装备的猎人杀害了。

 

**paleclaws** ：你是游戏界的耻辱

 

**mightymage** ：尼玛

 

**paleclaws** ：别担心，宝贝。我会帮你复仇的。等我把他们那个法师残杀之后。

 

**mightymage** ：这太不公平了，游戏补丁更新后，盗贼的技能变得太强了。

 

**paleclaws** ：当然。你就怪补丁吧。反正你是打死也不会承认我就是这个服务器最强大的玩家的，而你呢只能永远地存活在我的阴影之下。

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _已将_ **_Firebalz_ ** _杀死]（Fireblaz: 燃烧之双球）_

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _一边疯狂地咯咯笑起来，一边手指着_ **_Firebalz_ ** _的尸体]_

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _跳起了胜利之舞，这个厚脸皮的混蛋！]_

 

**mightymage** ：尼特么是怎么在战场上有时间输入这么多表情指挥的

 

**paleclaws** ：快捷键

 

**mightymage** ：哦当然了，你会有这些动作的快捷键

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _朝_ **_mightymage_ ** _失望地摇了摇头]_

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _朝_ **_hunntAR_ ** _比了一个粗鲁的手势。有本事来打我呀，你个白痴！]_

 

**mightymage** ：尼简直就是有病

 

**mightymage** ：尼就跟个12岁小孩儿一样

 

**paleclaws** ：你得希望我不是那么小，这是为了你好。不然你会进监狱的。

 

**mightymage** ：我也真是了

 

**mightymage** ：我已经找不出形容词来描述尼这个人有多糟糕了

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _已将_ **_hunntAR_ ** _杀死]_

 

**mightymage** ：哦我的天你不要猥亵他的尸体啊

 

**paleclaws** ：我在帮你复仇。

 

**mightymage** ：不你只是在当一个混蛋

 

_[战斗结束。_ **_paleclaws_ ** _胜利了。_ **_mightymage_ ** _，_ **_hunntAR_ ** _和_ **_Firebalz_ ** _被复活了]_

 

**mightymage** ：让我们赶快走吧，在他们反应过来干出集结工会杀我们之类的事情

 

**paleclaws** ：怎么，你不想跟他们再来一战吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我要回首都。快给我点那个该死的传送门，不然我就抛下你自己走

 

**paleclaws** ：哦你们这些法师和你们时髦的法术。

 

**paleclaws** ：好嘛。你真不好玩。

 

**mightymage** ：我很好玩，你知道的。

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧，现在干啥？

 

**mightymage** ：我去查查我的拍卖先，很快

 

**mightymage** ：草。有个贱人一直在用比我更低的价格出售丝绸

 

**paleclaws** ：需要我去追踪出他来然后干掉他吗？这会比在这里看着你哀悼自己有多穷有趣多了。

 

**mightymage** ：其实尼可以给我些金子的

 

**paleclaws** ：每次我这么做的时候，那些钱都会在两天之内被花掉。你完全不尊重劳动的成果。

 

**mightymage** ：尼听上去就像我爸

 

**paleclaws** ：如果你想的话，我可以当你的爸爸。

 

**mightymage** ：不

 

**mightymage** ：卧槽真心不要

 

**mightymage** ：搞毛线

 

**paleclaws** ：所以我不应该就因为你的不乖而把你拉到腿上，然后狠狠地打你的屁股吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我现在立马断网哦

 

**mightymage** ：父亲们很好。但是不要那样的。

 

**paleclaws** ：你知道这其实并不代表着乱伦。只是权利上的转换，让别人照顾你那种的。

 

**mightymage** ：哦老天你喜欢daddy kink（一方角色扮演‘爸爸’的性娱乐），而我只有你一半小，这简直太变态了。

 

**paleclaws** ：这是我众多的娱乐项目之一。但是如果它真的让你这么不舒服的话，我就不说了。

 

**mightymage** ：很好

 

**mightymage** ：因为我一直都很调皮，而你需要非常狠地惩罚我才能让我听话。

 

**paleclaws** ：啊...?

 

**mightymage** ：我觉得只是打屁股根本不行的。你可能还得用上皮带。

 

**mightymage** ：你得狠狠地抽打我，直到我的眼泪都顺着脸流下来。这样我才可能会为自己的调皮捣蛋而认错。

 

**mightymage** ：但即使我道了歉，我也不是真心的，而你也会知道

 

**paleclaws** ：你在跟我开玩笑吗？

 

**mightymage** ：被别人戏弄就不是那么好笑了，是不是？

 

**paleclaws** ：其实不会。我很享受。

 

**mightymage** ：那好吧。也许为了把尼的注意力从我虚假的道歉上引开，我会那么小小地吮吸一下我的大拇指

 

**mightymage** ：也许我会爬上你的大腿，扭动着，然后请求你把手指插入我

 

**paleclaws** ：你是不是又看了很多黄片？你一般不会这样积极的。虽然我也没有在抱怨什么。

 

**mightymage** ：我觉得我开始近墨者黑了，被尼的变态感染了

 

**mightymage** ：尼难道不为我自豪吗粑粑？

 

**paleclaws** ：如果你能学会如何好好打字，我会更加自豪的。

 

**mightymage** ：遇倒尼之前我从来没见过你这样在语法中鸡蛋里挑骨头的人，尼甚至会把注意力放在语法上而不是我说得黄话。

 

**paleclaws** ：你这样就显得没有创造力了。如果我说我记下了你每一次在拼写和语法上的错误，然后你犯了多少错我就会打你多少下屁股呢？

 

**mightymage** ：那结束后我的屁股一定红极了

 

**paleclaws** ：是的，你会的。

 

**mightymage** ：尼以前是不是个英语老师之类的啊

 

**paleclaws** ：我在攻硕士学位的时候曾教过一些课。为何？难道你喜欢老师/学生这类的？

 

**mightymage** ：老兄这比恋父情节要不那么变态一些

 

**paleclaws** ：它完全一点也没有变态。我可以当Peter教授。

 

**mightymage** ：你会把我留堂，责骂我滥意创造运用我的语言

 

**mightymage** ：而我当然没集中注意力，完全被你的脸勾去了心神。到了期末，我为了不挂科可能只有去吸你的老二了。

 

**mightymage** ：等会儿，我有个电话

 

**mightymage** ：我得走了

 

**paleclaws** ：你没事情吧？

 

**mightymage** ：你可能不会想听的

 

**paleclaws** ：为什么这样想？

 

**mightymage** ：因为你的反社会人格啊

 

**paleclaws** ：你是真的得走了，还是因为刚发生的什么事情而心神不宁？

 

**mightymage** ：我是指

 

**mightymage** ：我忘记今天是什么日子了

 

**paleclaws** ：？

 

**mightymage** ：我室友刚刚打电话过来，听上去怪怪的，强颜欢笑的感觉，然后我就看了下日历

 

**mightymage** ：在我很小的时候我妈妈就去世了

 

**mightymage** ：我室友每年这时候都会试图带我出去找些事情做，分散我的注意力，但是这样反而让我想它想的更多

 

**paleclaws** ：你这样跟他说了吗？

 

**mightymage** ：没他本意是好的

 

**paleclaws** ：但是如果这让你难受的话，你就得告诉他让他别这么干了。

 

**mightymage** ：没那么简单

 

**mightymage** ：他就像我的兄弟。他的妈妈就像我的妈妈一样。她很照顾我。他们见过我会变成什么样子

 

**paleclaws** ：每次你谈论到他，你们听上去就愈加地互相依赖。

 

**paleclaws** ：你没有干过自残之类的事情，对吧？

 

**mightymage** ：没有

 

**paleclaws** ：你在说实话吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我以前割过自己，但从没想过自杀之类的事情

 

**mightymage** ：我不敢相信我们居然在谈论这个话题

 

**mightymage** ：我甚至都不知道你愿意抽出十秒以上的时间来关心除了你自己以外的人类

 

**paleclaws** ：我是指，基本上我是不关心人类的。但是我会关心你。

 

**mightymage** ：真的？

 

**paleclaws** ：是的。我是指，我们这样游戏几乎都一年了。没人能这样却不跟另外那人亲近起来。你以为我是有多冷酷无情？

 

**mightymage** ：我不知

 

**mightymage** ：我真的不懂尼来得

 

**mightymage** ：我都不知道你到底是个衣冠禽兽，还是一个把自己装作变态但内心柔软的大甜心

 

**paleclaws** ：我不能都是吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我猜你可以

 

**paleclaws** ：你可以把你室友的鸽子放了。现在还早。我打赌工会还有一些人在线。我们能来个10人副本之类的。

 

**mightymage** ：不拉，如果我说我不想出门的话我室友会担心的

 

**mightymage** ：我是说他觉得玩游戏对我的健康无益，他可能是对的

 

**paleclaws** ：但是游戏让你开心了，不是吗？

 

**mightymage** ：这就跟毒瘾一样，快乐地虚幻

 

**paleclaws** ：那又怎样，你又没伤害到其他人。它甚至都不会像毒品一样伤害你。

 

**mightymage** ：话虽这么说但在外人眼里这看上去不怎么好

 

**mightymage** ：他不玩这个。他觉得我就是在浪费时间，操纵一个卡通精灵到处乱跑。他不知道我也在这里面和其他人聊天，交朋友之类的

 

**paleclaws** ：你想要什么才是最重要的，不要在意别人的看法。

 

**mightymage** ：谢了啊教练

 

**paleclaws** ：所以你喜欢这种角色扮演吗？或者这其实跟教师/学生异曲同工？

 

**mightymage** ：我勒个去啊我们刚刚的话题那么严肃你怎么能就这样跳到做爱上去

 

**paleclaws** ：我在开玩笑。

 

**mightymage** ：不你没有。

 

**paleclaws** ：你是对的。我没有。

 

**paleclaws** ：但是我打赌你笑了。

 

**mightymage** ：是的我笑了。尼个煞笔

 

**mightymage** ：我真得走了，但是也许过些时候我会再上来

 

**paleclaws** ：好的。我应该通宵都会在线。

 

**paleclaws** ：而且你有我的邮箱，对不对？它会直接送到我的黑莓手机上来，如果你想要更加进一步谈论这件事的话。

 

**mightymage** ：谢了

 

**paleclaws** ：没问题，孩子。跟你的室友玩得开心。别喝太多酒。

 

**mightymage** ：你这些关心简直又变态又让人感动。我都不知道这样的组合是可能的。给你点个赞哦

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧，随便吧。我们都知道你有多喜欢得到注意力。

 

**mightymage** ：是滴

 

**mightymage** ：拜拜

 

**paleclaws** ：拜拜

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**来自：** [ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:mightymage@gmail.com)

 

我晚上过得还好。没喝什么酒，但也不是很想上线。就是想给你说一声，一切都还好。我跟平常一样地不错。

 

 

**来自：** [ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

我很开心听到你还好的消息。Johnny和我打了一会战场，但是没有我们的法师在，一切都不一样了。

 

 

**来自：** [ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:mightymage@gmail.com)

 

我没有那么烂好吗。我是法师界伟大的艺术师，即使你在试图友善的时候也表现地像个混蛋。

 

 

**来自：** [ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

我能说什么呢？我在做我自己咯。

 

 

**来自：** [ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:mightymage@gmail.com)

 

虽然这听起来没救了，但是我希望你现在在我身边。我想要一个温暖的身体靠着。再来一些高潮。那感觉就好了。

 

 

**来自：** [ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

是啊。那样就不错了。你是个抱抱狂，对不对？

 

 

**来自：** [ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:mightymage@gmail.com)

 

是的。这没得商量。我们操完后，你必须得抱着我，起码半小时。

 

 

**来自：** [ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

这听起来不难办到。我确定我可以忍受它。但是现在，也许你得尝试着睡一会儿。我明天再跟你聊。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**mightymage** : 尼知道比网络约会还可悲的事情是什么嘛

 

**paleclaws** ：什么？

 

**mightymage** ：跟一个自大的精神变态者当炮友，而那个人的岁数还是你的两倍。

 

**paleclaws** ：你在试图讲一个玩笑吗？

 

**mightymage** ：是的

 

**mightymage** ：好吧也许有40%的认真度

 

**mightymage** ：我想要一个大概的估计数字，尼现在在和多少仍当炮友

 

**paleclaws** ：请告诉我这不是真的

 

**mightymage** ：快嘛

 

**paleclaws** ：那些女孩儿对我来说什么都不是，我的公主。都只是身体上的发泄。你才是我今生的挚爱。

 

**mightymage** ：你真是个混蛋

 

**paleclaws** ：你真的很在意我跟别人上床吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我是指吧

 

**mightymage** ：也许有一点点

 

**paleclaws** ：唔

 

**mightymage** ：干嘛

 

**paleclaws** ：我觉得你是世界上唯一一个甚至愿意考虑跟我保持一对一关系的人了。

 

**paleclaws** ：我很担心你。你看人的品味很不好。

 

**mightymage** ：我知道你是个混蛋

 

**mightymage** ：但是你是 /我的/ 混蛋

 

**mightymage** ：和个我已经很了解的混蛋在一起总比再找个新的要好些

 

**paleclaws** ：等等。什么新的？

 

**mightymage** ：o.o

 

**paleclaws** ：那他妈是什么东西？

 

**mightymage** ：一个表情，用来表示我的奸诈

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _朝_ **_mightymage_ ** _翻了个白眼]_

 

**paleclaws** ：但是你还没有回答我的问题。你在跟除了我以外的混蛋乱搞吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我数学课上有一个感觉毛毛的男的一直跟我搭讪。他让我想起了你。

 

**paleclaws** ：那你就该离他远点儿。

 

**mightymage** ：这是在吃醋嘛

 

**paleclaws** ：不是。我在担心你的人身安全。我知道我是一个很不好的人，所以如果他让你想起了我，那就不应该相信他。

 

**mightymage** ：尼简直是醋坛子打翻勒

 

**mightymage** ：他也很帅的哟。有肌肉而且跟我年龄相符呢。

 

**mightymage** ：可以肯定的是他绝对想要把老二插进我。他总是邀请我到他的兄弟会的房子里喝酒。

 

**paleclaws** ：那还是个兄弟会的小屁孩？我的老天爷啊。

 

**mightymage** ：尼真是个伪君子

 

**paleclaws** ：什么？

 

**mightymage** ：尼都不愿意告诉我尼有没有其他的炮友，但是当我告诉尼现实生活中有人喜欢我的时候，你就整个人都焦躁了

 

**paleclaws** ：好啊。去操那个兄弟会的小孩吧。让我们来看看那会进行的多好。

 

**mightymage** ：我打赌他的老二一定很大。他走路的姿势就像是那种有货的人

 

**paleclaws** ：我很希望这个话题能停止下来。

 

**mightymage** ：我在想他是不是已经向其他兄弟会的朋友出柜了，又或者我必须得和他躲躲藏藏，变成他那个肮脏下流的小秘密。也许我还得在晚上从窗户爬进他的屋子，连骑着他老二的时候也得努力不发出声响。

 

**paleclaws** ：这是上帝对我的考验。

 

**mightymage** ：上一节课他就坐在我旁边，跟我说些冷笑话然后还把手放在我的肩膀上。我觉得那是种混蛋们的求偶舞。

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧。上个星期我跟一个女侍者上过床，她在我街口的那个的酒吧里工作，但是我一直都没有再给她打电话。然后我还跟一个健身房的男的上过几次床，但是现在他有了新的男朋友，所以几乎在装作我是空气。

 

**mightymage** ：就两个？

 

**paleclaws** ：现在来说，是的。

 

**mightymage** ：说出来也不是很难嘛 是不是

 

**paleclaws** ：我不能向你保证一对一的关系，因为我们不在同一个地方。男人是有他的需求的。

 

**mightymage** ：这挺公平的我猜

 

**mightymage** ：但是如果尼要去操什么人的话，我需要知道

 

**paleclaws** ：真的吗？我不认为那样会让你更开心。

 

**mightymage** ：也许吧。但我不喜欢被蒙在鼓里

 

**mightymage** ：所以这代表我们是在约会了吗

 

**paleclaws** ：我不确定我能同意这个形容词，毕竟我都还没有见过你的脸，也不知道你真正的名字。

 

**mightymage** ：这都要看你的表现

 

**paleclaws** ：所以互相发老二的图片就无所谓，但当想要一窥你面纱下的高贵真容时，我却是太平民又太低下了吗？

 

**mightymage** ：也许我想要先让尼离不开我，这样看到我不堪的真面目时尼也不会叫着跑开了

 

**paleclaws** ：等等，真的？

 

**mightymage** ：假的

 

**mightymage** ：我只是很不上镜，好嘛？

 

**paleclaws** ：亲爱的，你有一副漂亮的小身板。只要你不是长着两个头之类的，我不觉着能有什么其他的事情让我失去操你的性致。

 

**mightymage** ：我觉得我不想发给你我的照片，我宁愿跟你skype

 

**mightymage** ：但是现在还不到时候

 

**mightymage** ：再过些时间

 

**paleclaws** ：当然可以。不要有压力。

 

**mightymage** ：还有一个月就寒假了。我会回家探望我爸，但不是马上回。我会先在城里面自己呆上几天。我室友到时候已经走了

 

**paleclaws** ：这是一个邀请吗？

 

**mightymage** ：可能是咯

 

**mightymage** ：尼说过尼住得离l.a不远，对不对？

 

**paleclaws** ：开过去的话时间在两到四小时之间，看交通情况，但是都可行。

 

**mightymage** ：我们先skype。然后也许你可以先来这里过上几晚

 

**paleclaws** ：荣幸之至。

 

**mightymage** ：如果到时候顺利的话，尼就可以在城里呆长点儿。因为尼知道，尼又没工作，整天除了玩网游和操青少年也没什么其它事情可以做了

 

**paleclaws** ：是啦，我甚至可以找一个离那里很近的公寓。反正钱对我来说说不是问题。我也没有很眷恋我现在住着的地方。再者，换一个地方也可以呼吸不同的空气。

 

**mightymage** ：我的意思是，先一步一步来

 

**mightymage** ：也不要太着急了

 

**mightymage** ：但是对啊。那样听上去挺不错的。我们可以一起打游戏，完了然后做爱，听上去挺完美的

 

**paleclaws** ：我同意。（“concur”/同意，反正就是比较少见的正式的老头子说法吧）

 

**mightymage** ：我不知道现实生活中还有人用那词儿

 

**paleclaws** ：你是没有资格嘲笑我的用词选择的，手癌重症患者。

 

**mightymage** ：如果我告诉尼我的真名尼不准笑

 

**paleclaws** ：我可能还是会的，但是我保证不告诉你，我会撒谎说我在板着一张脸。

 

**mightymage** ：我跟你真是友尽了好么

 

**paleclaws** ：那是你的名字。

 

**paleclaws** ：接受它，为它而自豪。没有什么比自信更美丽了。

 

**mightymage** ：尼这么心灵鸡汤真的好么

 

**paleclaws** ：别这样嘛。告诉我你的真名。我总不能，‘哦，M&M豆，是的，你感觉太棒了！’这样在做爱的时候叫你吧？我的意思是...也许我能继续叫你Severin。但是我觉得这样挺不靠谱的。

 

**mightymage** ：恶

 

**mightymage** ：好嘛

 

**mightymage** ：szczepan

 

**paleclaws** ：你是不是手滑打错了字母？

 

**mightymage** ：没有。它是波兰名。草。

 

**paleclaws** ：而人们要怎样将它读出来呢？

 

**mightymage** ：它听上去有点向stefan。但不是法语那种的发音。

 

**mightymage** ：我猜听上去更像是stephan？但不是steven那样读出来

 

**mightymage** ：卧槽我都不知道该怎么跟你解释了

 

**paleclaws** ：啧啧，坐在这儿看你凌乱也挺有趣的。

 

**mightymage** ：就字母上的读法应该是shhh-eh-pan

 

**paleclaws** ：下次语音的时候我会让你读一下的。

 

**mightymage** ：大多数人到后来都会放弃，直接叫我steve，或者stan，像这种之类的。我都不在意了。

 

**paleclaws** ：我不是大多数人。我想要正确地说出你的名字。

 

**mightymage** ：哦看看某人多浪漫多甜心

 

**mightymage** ：我们绝对是处在约会阶段，别骗你自己了

 

**paleclaws** ：我不知道跟个叫‘szczepan’的人约会和跟个叫‘M&M豆’的人到底哪个更可笑点，但是从另一个角度讲，我们这段关系从开始就没走寻常路。

 

**mightymage** ：所以你都用上我们这个词儿了

 

**paleclaws** ：我都已经告诉你我在乎你了，白痴。但是，被我抛弃的前情人们都一致同意，我有承诺方面的问题。

 

**mightymage** ：我知道

 

**mightymage** ：我看透了尼的缺点 但是我大方地接受了尼

 

**mightymage** ：只是帮我个忙，当你背着我偷人的时候，一定要保证那个人很火辣，而且还是个女的，这样我就不用比较那些她有我没有的东西了。

 

**paleclaws** ：现在你说着挺轻松挺大方的，但等我真正做的时候，你肯定恨我都来不及。

 

**mightymage** ：是吧。好嘛。我确定等时间长了你也会找到一些事情来恨我的。交往不就是这样子吗？在一个人身边花上特别多的时间，直到你再也受不了他了之后

 

**paleclaws** ：有些时候你挺看破红尘的，让我惊讶。

 

**mightymage** ：在我看来，我们的关系进行的非常良好，因为我的打字技术让你厌烦无比，但是你还是选择留在我身边

 

**paleclaws** ：你说得挺有道理的。

 

**mightymage** ：我说得一直很有道理，只不过你都不注意听，因为你总是忙着列下所有可以用舌头对我屁股做的事情的清单

 

**paleclaws** ：你给我发了张你的屁股。我不知道你还想要我怎样。

 

**mightymage** ：我想要你表现出你的变态，而你一点儿也没有让我失望。即使你总是觉得自己不可靠，我却总是能仰赖你的变态值和对我奇怪的占有欲。

 

**paleclaws** ：而我也总是能仰赖你在我跟我一起时变成一滩春水。

 

**mightymage** ：看见没有？‘彼得潘’队伍就是个天作之合

 

**paleclaws** ：彼得潘？你认真的？

 

**mightymage** ：是啊你把我俩的名字合到一起得到的就是这个结果啊

 

**paleclaws** ：我们又不是什么明星夫妇。我们的关系不需要一个合并的昵称。

 

**mightymage** ：哈。尼说了‘我们的关系’

 

**paleclaws** ：哦得了你别这样再在文字上找毛病了。我知道我打了些什么。

 

**mightymage** ：尼深深地爱着我呢

 

**mightymage** ：哦我的天啊啊啊尼甚至都没有否认

 

**paleclaws** ：我的电脑有延迟。

 

**mightymage** ：当然当然

 

**paleclaws** ：我说真的我觉得我需要重启一下。

 

**mightymage** ：你不要逃避你的内心

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _已下线]_

 

 

 

 

 

_***_

 

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

你的新电脑真的挂掉了？

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

是这栋楼的该死的网络问题。我超级恨它。我必须得手动启动路由器。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:mightymage@gmail.com)

 

好吧，反正我是时候上床了。晚安咯。明天见。

 

 

[**pa** l **eclaws@gmail.com**](mailto:paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

晚安

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_“哎哟不错哟，你这个失败的法师。我都不知道还有人真蠢到自己跳进岩浆里面。”_

 

“我没有自己跳进去。Boss把我震下去的。你看到了。”

 

_“但是每个除你以外的人都找到石头躲了起来又或者跑到了影响区外。你副本开始前都不看攻略的吗？还是我发给你关于Boss的资料都石沉大海了？”_

 

“我粗略地看了一下。”

 

**“别担心。我来复活你。就让我们现实点吧，Pale，没人真的读那玩意儿。”**

 

_“我周围充满着菜鸟。”_

 

“我们不是菜鸟。我只是没有那么多时间去读你每一个招数的规划。我上学的啊大哥。你知不知我光是犯罪法律学就得读上多少东西？更别提我坑爹的物理作业。我教授绝壁是个纯血虐待狂。我发誓他故意把所有东西都弄得十倍更加地复杂。”

 

**“我是个工程师。你需要我给你一些技术上的帮助吗？”**

 

_“Johnny。现在可不是帮助这个失败法师通过他学业的时候。我们现在有些忙。”_

 

**“我就是说说，综合类的，老兄。如果你有问题的话，给我发邮件。”**

 

“谢谢，Johnny。看到没Pale？有些人的好心是不需要回报的。多么好的一种人间美德不是吗？”

 

_“那会更加美好的如果你能学着操控你的技能，这样我们就不用每5分钟复活你一次。”_

 

“你真是个大混蛋。”

 

_“而你爱死我这个了。”_

 

“哦卧了个槽。你就不能空出两秒来不那么变态吗？你的毛毛感导致我的发挥水平直线下降。”

 

_“干嘛？是因为每当我这么说话的时候你的手就自摸得停不下来了吗？”_

 

“老天。停止下来。”

 

**“你们俩真应该上床。”**

 

“神马！？”

 

**“你们俩听起来就像在拌嘴的老夫妇。”**

 

_“这个嘛....”_

 

“Pale。你敢。”

 

**“哦我的天。你们两个已经睡了，是不是？”**

 

“没有！”

 

“ **我是指。这没什么，老兄。自由恋爱之类的。没什么需要感到羞耻的。我支持同性恋权益。”**

 

“Pale，停下你的笑声。这一点儿也不好笑。我们甚至都没住在同一个地方。”

 

_“我们住的地方是处于开车能到达的距离。”_

 

“好啊。你就那么想当个混蛋是吗？我也可以。我们俩完全处于恋爱关系了，Pale爱我爱得无法自拔，即使我碰都还没让他碰一下这挺翘的屁股呢。”

 

_“这位失败的法师还是个处男。我是一位绅士所以才没给他施加压力。”_

 

“我真的希望我们俩现在在一起，这样我可以掐死你。”

 

_“哦噢噢噢。好奇怪的性癖哦。”_

 

**“你们俩需要独处空间吗？我可以关掉语音。”**

 

“求你别留下我跟这个变态独处一室...诶我的神啊，这坦克在干嘛？”

 

**“他刚刚是把最终Boss给拉了吗？我都告诉他了我魔法值快没了。”**

 

_“苍天在上。”_

 

“这就是为什么我一直给你说把lovetojizz(精液狂热)从这个该死的工会里踢出去。”

 

_“我警告他说了这是他最后一次机会了。显然地，他都不在乎。”_

 

**_“我们要团灭了。我真的奶不过来，即使用上药水也不行了。”_ **

 

_“别。我们可以的。就让坦克灭了吧，我来拉仇恨。给其他人说让他们尽可能地爆击。用掉所有的大技能。就奶好我别管其他人。如果他们死了，是他们自己的错。”_

 

“草啊啊啊啊啊啊。”

 

**“我现在只能放小治疗术。你坚持不了多长时间的，老兄。”**

 

“哦我的天，哦我的天，这好像真的能行耶。”

 

**“哥们，这简直比跟我岳父玩儿层层叠还有压力。”**

 

_“每个人都给我闭嘴。”_

 

[ **全视之眼Skizgar** 被打败了！]

 

“卧槽！太带感了！”

 

[ **paleclaws** 在 **全视之眼Skizgar** 的尸体旁跳起舞来]

 

[ **mightymage** 欢呼起来]

 

[ **johnnybravado** 因为精疲力竭而昏了过去]

 

**“老兄啊啊。我们甚至得到了一个工会成就。”**

 

“这是不是代表我们现在有资格能拿到那个漂浮的眼球坐骑了？”

 

**“该死的当然是的。虽然那得要两千金，不过这还是棒呆了。”**

 

“Pale，能给我点儿钱吗？”

 

_“就像我一直说的，甜爹包养这种事情是双向的。没有付出就没有回报。”_

 

**“而听到这儿后，我决定退出了。老婆在叫我哦。待会儿见啦。”**

 

_“拜拜，Johnny。”_

 

**“拜。”**

 

“你真是个超级混蛋。”

 

_“就像我不知道一样？”_

 

“不过，我猜我能原谅你。因为刚刚的简直太有历史性了。老天。我甚至都不能相信我们把盗贼当坦克刷过了布里母斯通皇宫。”

 

_“是啊。而我们的下一个目标就是把你的装备添一添，变成一个法师坦克，然后带着我们冲向奥本司丁峡谷。”_

 

“别开玩笑了，老兄。那也太不可能了...所以，我得干些什么才能让你答应给我买那个漂浮的眼球坐骑？”

 

“唔嗯嗯嗯。我不知道呢。我得考虑考虑。”

 

“我真的好想要一只哦，爸比。”

 

“哦，所以我们今晚特备有性致是吗？”

 

“也许我喜欢你当众羞辱我，那让我兴奋。你当着Johnny的面取笑我的时候，我的老二一直都半硬着。”

 

_“多么饥渴的一个小男孩啊。你一点自控能力都没有。”_

 

“这就是为什么我需要你来管教我...告诉我哪些该做哪些不该做。”

 

_“我创造了一个怪物。”_

 

“怎么了，爸比？你不想跟我玩嘛？”

 

_“那要看情况。你会乖乖的吗？还是说你又会变得很调皮？早前的时候你可不是很有礼貌哦。”_

 

“我会做个乖小孩的。”

 

_“我觉得这挺难让人相信的。”_

 

“求你了，爸比。我整整一天都在想你。”

 

_“这个嘛...好吧。你现在裸着的吗，甜心？”_

 

“是的，先生。”

 

_“你桌子上有硬壳书之类的东西吗？不需要特别大的，小点儿的也行。”_

 

“呃...有？”

 

_“很好。我需要你拿起它，然后用它抽打你的屁股。”_

 

“等等，什么？”

 

_“你没有听到我刚刚说什么吗。又或者你这个坏小孩在试图逃过你的惩罚？”_

 

“但是——用书打我自己很痛的。”

 

_“目的就是这个。”_

 

“好吧...呃...打多少下？”

 

_“让我们先从十下开始。我想要你为我数出来。然后，在你完成后，拍一张照。我想要看看你的屁股会变成怎样漂亮的粉红色。”_

 

“草...呃...一...二...三——啊——四...五...六...七——哦——八——九——十。草...”

 

_“再继续骂脏话下去，你将会有十下更多的惩罚。”_

 

“我很抱歉，爸比。我现在就给你照相...好了，你看到链接了吗？”

 

_“是的，亲爱的孩子。而你看上去美味可口。”_

 

“美味可口？你要舔掉我吗，爸比？”

 

_“你希望我那样子干吗，乖乖？你想要我把我的舌头伸进来吗？”_

 

“是的...还有你的手指...还有——另外的。”

 

_“别害羞。告诉我你想要的。”_

 

“我想要骑你。”

 

_“唔嗯嗯嗯。我喜欢那个...你现在在摸你自己吗？”_

 

“没有，先生。你没说我可以。”

 

_“好男孩。你学得很快。介于你乖乖地接受了惩罚，现在你可以开始和你自己玩了。”_

 

“啊——爸比。”

 

_“怎么了，宝贝？”_

 

“它感觉棒极了...但是我希望你在这里。”

 

_“我也是这么希望的。但是介于我不在，我想要你想象那是我的手在你身上。”_

 

“你会怎么触碰我？”

 

_“刚开始，我会很温柔。我会把你拉到我的双腿上，手指游走在你的身体间。然后我会抓住你的屁股，揉捏它，就为了听到你的呜咽。又或者是为了让你记起刚刚接受的惩罚，让你好好表现。但我们都知道，你就是个小婊子。所以即使是惩罚你也会兴奋地享受。”_

 

“我会亲吻你的脸颊。然后嘴唇。然后我会贴近你的耳朵悄声说——爸比，我好难受。我需要你。求你了。”

 

_“介于你请求地这么有礼貌，我会用手环绕住你的老二，开始撸动它。”_

 

“我会把大拇指塞进嘴巴，阻止自己呻吟的太大声，但是当然，那不会有用。”

 

_“别做无用功了，我的宝贝。让我听到你的声音。”_

 

“哦——草。”

 

_“我的另一只手会滑到你的臀瓣，按摩你那紧致的小穴。”_

 

“我会把自己压向你的手。”

 

_“你这个贪婪的小婊子。”_

 

“只在你面前这样，爸比。”

 

_“是的。你是我的。除了我没人能触碰你。再说了，他们甚至都不知道如何像我一样地满足你。”_

 

“我想要你进入我。我就快要到了。”

 

_“好的。我润滑了我的手指，扩张你。我会慢慢来，耗尽时间，完全不管你是如何不耐地呻吟和扭动。毕竟我想要你去享受它。我想要你在我插入你之前准备好。”_

 

“我需要它。快点。求你了。”

 

_“我暂停撸动你老二的动作，抓住你的屁股，让你缓慢坐下到我的老二上。然后你可以开始掌控速度了。我就那样抚摸你，告诉你你感觉上去有多么地好。”_

 

“爸比——这太多了——我不行——”

 

_“没事的，有我呢。为我射出来，宝贝。”_

 

“。”

 

_“。”_

 

“天啊，刚刚那一发好奇怪。”

 

_“你是那个先开始的人哦，我的天使。”_

 

“不。我知道。我挺喜欢的。奇就奇怪在我居然喜欢这个。你到底对我做了些什么？我都快要成一个变态了。”

 

_“哦不。真是一场灾难哦。”_

 

“你闭嘴。所以...呃...还有两周就期末了。”

 

_“恩哼。”_

 

“你还是会在放假的时候过来是吧？”

 

_“没什么能让我更开心的了。”_

 

“酷。呃...好吧...就是给你提个醒，我的公寓挺脏挺乱的。就像。它很小。然后我也没有一个真正的床。我有个大软垫，折叠式沙发的那种。”

 

_“我可以就订个酒店。”_

 

“对哦。我都忘了你都不像我和我朋友那么穷的。”

 

_“好吧，当我过去的时候，我就只能狠狠地宠溺你了。不是吗？”_

 

“我猜如果我真是在跟一个变态大叔约会的话，我是得从中获点儿利什么的。”

 

_“你能在有生之年停止叫我变态吗？”_

 

“你能在有生之年停止做一个变态吗？”

 

_“可能不会的。”_

 

“所以说咯。”

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

欢迎来到Skype！

 

**paleclaws** 向你发出了分享联系信息的请求。

 

[x] 接受 [] 拒绝

 

 

**paleclaws** 11:57 pm

嗨亲爱的。

 

 

**mightymage** 11:58 pm

 

嗨。过的咋样

 

 

**paleclaws** 11:58 pm

 

一天都过的很忙，所以我现在很累，但是除此以外都挺好。你呢？

 

 

**mightymage** 11:59 pm

 

还不错

 

 

**mightymage** 12:00 am 

 

就有点紧张

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:00 am

 

别紧张。你肯定看上去美极了。

 

 

**mightymage** 12:01 am

 

在怎么也得用帅气来形容我吧

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:01 am

 

等等。真的？这么长时间以来我一直以为自己是在和位颇为世故的年轻小姐交谈呢。这是个误会！

 

 

**mightymage** 12:02 am

 

滚尼玛的

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:03 am

 

怎样，让我们开始视频吧？

 

 

**mightymage** 12:03 am

 

等等先，让我再喝瓶啤酒的

 

 

**mightymage** 12:07 

 

我不知道啊老兄

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:07

 

哦别这样嘛。不要现在才临阵退缩。我过几天还要到你那边见你呢。

 

 

**mightymage** 12:08 am 

 

是啊但是如果视频完你就不想再过来了呢

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:08 am

 

我可以百分之九十八的确定，你那自信心缺乏的毛病是完全毫无依据的。

 

 

**mightymage** 12:10 am

 

就是，我看上去比同龄人还要显小点儿，好吗

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:11am

 

好吧，但我是个变态。所以这刚好咯。

 

 

**mightymage** 12:12 am

 

哦我的天 你简直太诡异了

 

 

**mightymage** 12:13 am

 

你甚至都没有在紧张的是不是 

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:13 am

 

没有太大感觉。

 

 

**mightymage** 12:13 am

 

尼玛当然了。你这个自大狂先生。我怎么能忘了呢

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:14 am

 

我将内心毫无折扣地显露给你

 

 

**mightymage** 12:16 am

 

好吧让我们来吧

 

 

**paleclaws** 发出视频请求

 

[x] 接答[]拒绝

 

 

“我了个草，Peter。你特么摄像头都没打开，你这个小人。”

 

_“等会儿我还在开启设备...而且你真的没必要把脸藏在衣服里面。老天啊。”_

 

“恶。好嘛。”

 

_“...”_

 

“Peter?”

 

_“...”_

 

“我这边看到的还是黑屏啊。我真长的很奇怪吗？”

 

_“Stiles?”_

 

“什么...那不是...从高中后就没人叫我那名字了。我不——为什么你的摄像头还是关着的？”

 

_“...”_

 

“这就对了——哦我的天...我的天啊不。你是...不行。”

 

 

 

视频结束。

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:20 am

 

Stiles? 你还在吗？

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:25 am

 

你也不是我预料中的那个人。

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:27 am

 

我是指，我也不知道我预料中的人是谁。不过肯定不是你。但是我觉得我们应该就此谈一谈。

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:35 am

 

你现在是不是吓坏了？

 

 

**paleclaws** 12:37 am

 

你还在对我做的事情心存芥蒂吗，那都是三年前了？

 

 

**mightymage** 已下线

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/18**

 

公会已经开始向我询问你是不是死掉了。大家都无法解释为什么你整整三天没有上线。我不是很想告诉他们实话。我就说的是因为你的期末考试周到了。

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/19**

 

你现在是完全不准备跟我说话了吗？我们去年一年来几乎每一天都在一起打游戏。这对你来说都不代表着什么吗？

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/19**

 

我们所有的其它东西对你来说都不代表着什么吗？

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/20**

 

peter操你的。不要再骚扰我了。

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/20**

 

如果那真是你想要我做的话。但你那么说，是因为你真那么想的，还只是你认为你该那样对我说？当你在高中的时候，我们并不熟悉彼此。我知道我对你的朋友们做了些很过分的事情，但那都是些附带损伤。我不觉得你保持那个时候对我的印象是准确的，毕竟我刚刚从昏迷中清醒，再发现我的家里人都死光了，那种情况下谁都不能保持镇静。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/20**

 

哦我的天啊。你别想用‘我家人都死光了’这借口来装可怜。你杀了那么多人。然后你又复活了，又继续杀人。真的。尼就是个恶魔。真正的。我会告诉你下地狱去吧，但你只会再一次从那儿爬回来。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/21**

 

你是不是从一开始就知道那是我。我打赌你肯定知道。我打赌我一直以来在你眼里就是个跳梁小丑

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/21**

 

我知道你可能不会相信我，但是我真不知道那是你。我说的话摸良心字字都是真的。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/22**

 

不过现在我已经知道你是个连环杀手了，所以一切都无所谓了

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/22**

 

我已经很多年都没再杀过人了。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/22**

 

这句话还是跟‘我完全没杀过人。’有极其大的区别好吗。我想找的男朋友是需要有资格说那种话的人

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/23**

 

这样你就变成伪君子了。即使你没有亲手杀过人，你却间接造成几桩死亡，那是你的责任。更甚者，你试图往我身上丢燃烧瓶烧死我。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/23**

 

我一点也不后悔。如果有需要我会再做一次

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/23**

 

就这样你还叫我变态。你好好见过你自己吗？这完全是五十步笑百步的情况，你不觉得吗？

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/24**

 

我跟你一点也不像

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/24**

 

得了吧你。如果你当时同意我咬你的话，我们现在完全可以变成西海岸最暴力最让人恐惧的狼群。你很聪明，Stile。你对司法部门了解甚深，而且知道如何利用它。你不在乎对与错;你在乎的是你的朋友和家人。而为了这你可以不惜弄脏双手。我都见到过的。没有Scotty在你旁边让你步入正途，你完全就是一个毁灭性炸弹。即使没有那些超自然的力量，你也曾是Scott狼群里最危险的人物。毕竟你从来不用爪子和利齿去伤害别人，那得到那些力量也对你来说毫无用处。Scott也许是个强有力的攻击者，但你才是他队伍里嗜血的军师。如果你想抵赖这个，你就是在对自己撒谎。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/24**

 

从你嘴里说出来，这是个赞赏吗

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/24**

 

是啊，算是吧。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/24**

 

你是个病入膏肓的男人

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/24**

 

再说一次，五十步笑百步。

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/25**

 

圣诞快乐。你现在是不是回到Beacon Hills了？

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/25**

 

如果你不离我的家远点的话，我会把scott当成看门狗一样扔外面放哨，而他绝对会很开心再一次把你这个变态僵尸葬入土中的。

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/25**

 

我只是想建议一个网络派对，在我的公寓。因为猜你这么久没碰游戏一定很难受。即使你不想见我的脸，周五晚上的副本还是定期举行的。整个公会都很想念我们那位失败的法师。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/25**

 

一个该死的网络派对？哈才怪吧。你就是想把我引诱到你的床上，这样就能猥亵我了。

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/25**

 

我是指，当你只看到了我火辣的身体和充满嘲讽的智慧性格时，你迫不及待的想要跟我上床。如果现在你对我没有兴趣了，我也没有任何办法挽回它。我不会强迫你做任何事情的。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

我注销账户了。把我的游戏都删了。

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

你认真的？

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

是啊。自从发现我在和一个谋杀犯搞在一起后，我承受了不小的青年危机。

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

但是你不还是在这儿，跟我说着话。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

我是不是也该把你的邮箱给拉黑？

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

我不信你是真心的。

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

不过说真的。别来我家这儿。我还让我爸随身携带附子草的子弹呢。

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

我保证任何时候都会距离你一百码以外。

 

 

[ **paleclaws@gmail.com** ](mailto:Paleclaws@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

不过，你还是会重新把你账号拿回来的吧？

 

 

[ **mightymage@gmail.com** ](mailto:Mightymage@gmail.com)

 

**12/26**

 

闭嘴

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**paleclaws** : 所以。又一次地，我们回来了。

 

**mightymage** ：坐在拍卖行，观赏我有多么地贫穷。如同往常一般。

 

**paleclaws** ：你是有怎样的毅力整整十二天都不玩游戏的，对我来说真是个未解之谜。

 

**mightymage** ：我甚至都不应该跟尼讲话。我还在生尼气呢。

 

**mightymage** ：生气这个词不能描绘我的感情。我憎恶尼。

 

**paleclaws** ：哦是么

 

**mightymage** ：滚尼玛的peter。说真的。就圆润地滚掉好么

 

**paleclaws** ：你告诉Scott了吗？

 

**mightymage** ：告诉他我不小心跟尼一起玩了15个月的游戏？我脑残啊。就是想想他露出来的那种失望的狗狗眼我都承受不住了。

 

**paleclaws** ：这挺奇怪的。

 

**mightymage** ：可不是么

 

**paleclaws** ：不止是我已经知道你是谁了。更奇怪在你已经回到Beacon Hills了。

 

**mightymage** ：尼别想有什么歪注意 狼毛球

 

**paleclaws** ：放轻松。又不像是我会在晚上爬进你窗户。

 

**mightymage** ：很好

 

**paleclaws** ：当然，除非，你想让我...

 

**mightymage** ：不！

 

**mightymage** ：网络上的陌生人对我毛手毛脚变变态态是一回事，但我拒绝让你对我这么做PETER！

 

**paleclaws** ：你这句话完全没有逻辑。那个陌生人就是我。

 

**mightymage** ：不你不是

 

**mightymage** ：好吧。尼是。但是之前我没有了解到尼可怖程度之深。我以为尼就是一般人种的那种可怖。不是心理变态超自然物种的那种可怖。

 

**paleclaws** ：好嘛。随便咯。我们开团前还有点儿时间。你想跑个副本什么的吗？

 

**mightymage** ：不，这不好。

 

**paleclaws** ：额...?

 

**mightymage** ：没有一件事情是好的。这坏极了。甚至我为什么在这里。你是怎么把我逼过来的。你是不是又学会了控制别人思想之类的把戏？

 

**paleclaws** ：我甚至都不屑去真正回答你这个问题了。

 

**mightymage** ：你怎么都没有被震惊到，你是你，而我是我的这个事实？就像，我们这么随机的一选，然后这件事情就根本不应该发生。即使我不知道你是 /那个/ peter，我还是应该恨你的。就像，我们从一开始就不应该成为朋友。更不要说我们发展出来的其它关系！

 

**paleclaws** ：我不知道你想要我说些什么。

 

**mightymage** ：说这整件事情都乱套了，而尼希望我是一个你从没有见过的陌生人。

 

**paleclaws** ：我不这么想。我一直以来都觉得你很有趣，Stiles。

 

**mightymage** ：不！一点帮助都没有！

 

**paleclaws** ：干嘛？这又不是个秘密。即使当时还在高中的时候，我也曾对你非常友好，不是吗？

 

**mightymage** ：极度不明显，恶声恶气地，可能有过

 

**paleclaws** ：那是我展现我喜爱之情的方式。

 

**mightymage** ：好恶心

 

**paleclaws** ：别这样嘛。你也挺喜欢我的。只不过我没有纵容它发展下去，你当时还太小了。但是那天晚上在停车场的时候，你兴奋了。我能够闻出来。

 

**mightymage** ：你听说过恐惧也能引起人体的兴奋吗

 

**paleclaws** ：所以你那个‘恐惧的兴奋’是你青少年时期的常驻状态吗？因为我发誓，每次我俩在一起的时候它都有发生。

 

**mightymage** ：你是个又大又恐怖的怪物，我能有什么反应

 

**paleclaws** ：我是指，我并没有在抱怨。我只是想让你看清事实，你是从一开始就想跟我上床的。

 

**mightymage** ：这种恐惧的性致和真正想要跟别人做爱是有本质上的区别的

 

**mightymage** ：我不能跟你上床

 

**mightymage** ：永远

 

**mightymage** ：你试图杀过我的朋友们。这已经远远超过可以跟敌人称兄道弟的范畴了

 

**mightymage** ：常言道‘和你的朋友亲近，和你的敌人更亲近’，而不是‘直接跟你敌人上床吧这是个好办法’

 

**paleclaws** ：这听起来更像是你在试图说服你自己，而不是在试图说服我。

 

**mightymage** ：你就不能听到别人对你说不是吧 你个烂人

 

**paleclaws** ：你真的把我归类为你的敌人吗？

 

**mightymage** ：是的

 

**mightymage** ：不

 

**mightymage** ：我特么也不知道

 

**paleclaws** ：我已经改邪归正了。我不再是三年前的那个人了。

 

**mightymage** ：你要我怎么相信你？三年前我认识的那个人是个无谎不撒的混蛋。

 

**paleclaws** ：我不会对我在乎的人撒谎。

 

**mightymage** ：你随时随地都在向derek撒谎

 

**paleclaws** ：所以？他是我那个自私又讨厌的侄子。我对他的关心程度完全取决于姓氏给予我的责任。更不要说这点儿关心在他谋杀掉我的时候基本上就烟消云散了。

 

**mightymage** ：所以你在告诉我，世界上你唯一关心的人就是我

 

**paleclaws** ：现在仍然活着的？是的。

 

**mightymage** ：草泥马比

 

**mightymage** ：你这么说了要我怎么办？

 

**paleclaws** ：你不需要做任何事情。我只是在叙述事实罢了。

 

**mightymage** ：你就是个擅自掌控他人情绪的混蛋

 

**mightymage** ：你怎么能老是这样扭曲事情，然后反过来让我看上去像是疯了的那个？

 

**mightymage** ：这一点儿也不好

 

**paleclaws** ：我很对不起。

 

**mightymage** ：不，你没有这么想

 

**paleclaws** ：我是认真的。我是指，我从没有想要这整件事情变得如此复杂。我没想过它会演变成这样。它刚开始那么简单。几乎毫不费力。我应该一开始就明白的，这种事情太美好了，它就不是真的。

 

**mightymage** ：恶

 

**mightymage** ：我们不可能成为朋友的peter

 

**paleclaws** ：你这样说是因为我之前做过的事情，还是我们已经发生过的关系？

 

**mightymage** ：两个都有

 

**paleclaws** ：你心里没有一丝一毫想要跟我继续下去吗？

 

**mightymage** ：当然。我那个疯狂阴暗，自虐的里人格超级想让我们继续下去。但是我们不能

 

**paleclaws** ：为什么？

 

**mightymage** ：因为你是你！

 

**paleclaws** ：我不认为这是一个足够好的答案，毁掉我们拥有的一切。

 

**mightymage** ：是啊，因为你都没有良心。你不需要别人的看法。没有人关心你。但是我是那个需要把这一切解释给别人听的人

 

**mightymage** ：如果别人看见我跟你在一起，这只会让你看上去好看罢了。他们看到我，却会是觉得某人白痴的小青年被别人占了便宜

 

**paleclaws** ：为什么别人的想法很重要吗？

 

**mightymage** ：因为这就是我们活着的世界。你可以忽略掉所有可能的后果，但是它们并不会因此走开

 

**paleclaws** ：我爱你。

 

_[_ **_mightymage_ ** _已下线]_

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Peter连着三天都没有离开他的公寓。

 

他没在生闷气。

 

他只是——自从大火后，每逢过节对他来说都有点不好过。曾经的圣诞节对他来说，是家里充满了亲戚，笑声和尖叫的小孩的节日。现在只剩下寂静，也许偶尔还会有Derek的来电，不过Peter都选择自行忽视掉。

 

唯一的好处就是这种节日酒吧都充满了孤单的人。但是Peter却连想都不想去找床伴。相反地，他守着墓地杀菜鸟，一遍又一遍虐2v2。如果他觉得不好过，至少他能做的就是让别人也不能开心地玩游戏。

 

在某种层面上，这也挺少见的。自从青少年时期后他就再也没这样为了感情而愁苦。站在一种非常奇怪的角度上来讲，这感觉挺好的。

 

在他的生活中，能感觉到任何情绪波动都是新鲜的了。

 

Peter这个人已经被烧至面目全非。他从未试图抵赖。这么长的时间里，他把自己从任何会把他变为人类的东西隔离开。他已经听从命运的安排，让自己孤独终老。

 

只是，有那么一秒，他让自己忘记基本原则——别相信任何人，除非你想被玩死。

 

弱点没有任何用途。所有的情绪波动都会以痛苦为结局。这样最好。他会让自己重新变得麻木，然后一切就又会好起来的。重新回到日常，等待命运的爪牙结束他生命的一天。自从大火以后，他的生命便是租借过来的。现在，剩下所要做的便是等待倒计时归拨至零的那一刻。

 

门突然响起尖锐短促的敲打声。

 

Peter正在打着2v2。谁他妈会在除夕夜这天的下午五点来到他的门前？不是Derek。Derek在墨西哥。难道他提前回来了？或者是Scott。也许Stiles告诉了Scott他们的事情，Scott是过来杀他的。这几乎是种解脱。

 

就在Peter完胜战场，看着那个猎人倒在他的脚下时，门前又响起了另一次敲打声。

 

Peter滑下他的床。穿上一条运动裤走出去来到卧室。他猜，不管那是谁，闻起来都特别地紧张。还带着点立体脆薯片和廉价除汗剂的味道。这味道激起了他远久的记忆，对他来说似曾相识。当手来到门把手时，他终于反应过来。

 

不。这不可能。

 

他猛地拉开门，门外站着Stiles，抬手摆出正要敲门的姿势。他穿着一条肥大的牛仔裤，和一件蠢极了的条纹状连帽外套，他的样子看起来跟高中时期一样。唯一不同的是，他的头发长了点，身高似乎也长了那么一点。

 

寂静蔓延开来，他们就那样瞪着彼此。

 

“你在这儿干嘛？”Peter双手抱胸。

 

Stiles的视线落至地板。他的重心不停在两脚间移动。“我不知道，”一分钟后他咕哝道。

 

“你甚至是怎么知道我地址的？”

 

“我也许可能借用了一下警察的资源。”

 

“太棒了。”Peter翻了个白眼。他考虑就这样把门甩上。那样做是最简单的。一个不错的了断。并且他是说最后那句话的人。这样会让他自我感觉良好，不是吗？

 

“我——我要回L.A了，明天。我就是想...操。我能进来嘛？”

 

“为什么？”

 

“为了交谈。”Stiles耸肩。

 

“我以为你不想再跟我说话，你知道，因为整件你是你，而我是我的事情，”Peter讥笑道。

 

Stiles抬头看他。他的牙齿咬住下嘴唇，而那不应该看上去那么性感。不应该让Peter的胃充满欲望地搅动起来。

 

“我感觉很糟糕，好吗？”Stiles脱口而出。

 

“为什么事情？”

 

“为了就那样下线，在你那个之后...你知道...”

 

“在我说了我爱你之后？”

 

“是的。不过我得说，那真是种混蛋手段。但是你说得毫无预兆，伙计。那一点都不公平。”

 

“Stiles，我觉得你是时候该离开了。”Peter保持他声音里的镇定，面无表情。也许他把所有的底牌都亮了出来，但他仍是个很好的演员。他可以装作他很好。他可以装作一点也不在乎。反正时间能治愈一切。

 

“让我离开并不能解决任何事情。”

 

“你就这样赖在我门前也不能解决任何事情。”

 

“所以...那我就进来了。”

 

“不。”

 

“可以。”

 

然后Stiles推开Peter，走进公寓。Peter完全被震惊了以至于没反应过来阻止他。他对场面失去了控制权。这很不好。这非常非常的不好。但是不论接下来会发生什么，外人都无需知道，所以Peter手推上门，并且落下锁。

 

在Stiles的大胆行径之后，他似乎就不知道该如何是好了。他站在沙发旁边，蹂躏着外套的下摆。这种沉默简直是让人痛苦。

 

“你想喝点什么吗？”Peter叹气道。

 

“要。”

 

“啤酒？”

 

“还有更强点儿的吗？”

 

“红酒。”

 

“我要啤酒好了。”

 

Peter走近厨房。给自己找点事儿做总是好的。把心神从Stiles身上拉开。他打开冰箱，任由凉爽的冷气扑在他脸上。

 

他不是很想喝东西，介于他本来就无法喝醉。所以他只拿了一瓶啤酒，撬开瓶盖。当他回到客厅时，Stiles仍然站在原来那个地方。

 

Peter走到能够成功递给他啤酒的位置便停了下来。Stiles接过它马上喝起来。Peter挑眉看着Stiles一口气干掉了一整瓶。Stiles喝酒时喉咙是如何不停收缩地，不去注意它真的很难。他甚至为什么会在这儿？Peter就不应该让他进到屋里面来。这样只会让整件事更痛苦罢了。

 

Stiles把空酒瓶放在了茶几的边缘。

 

“那瓶啤酒挺贵的。”Peter让自己的语调带上不屑。“你应该小口品尝它。”

 

他预期会得到一些毒舌的反嘲。他预期会被要求给予更多的啤酒，或者也许还有一段尴尬，不那么正式的道歉。

 

但那些都没发生。

 

相反，Stiles靠上前来，双手捧住Peter的脸，把他拽进一个亲吻。他整个人都呆住了。脑子一片空白。完全是身体本能的反应。他张开嘴，加重压力，然后让他们的舌头纠缠。抓住了他的屁股，把他拽得更近。他完全被肾上腺素控制了。

 

直到听见Stiles在他嘴里的呻吟，Peter才清醒过来。即便如此，他也不想离开Stiles。相反，他向后退了几步，把他俩拽倒向沙发。Stiles在他身上。他的手无处不在地游移着。贪婪地。四处搜寻。他摇动身体，让彼此的勃起相互摩擦。这感觉太过了。真是太过了。这是一个梦吗？Peter之前有过这种梦。那只会让他醒过来更加抑郁。

 

“我...什么？”Peter眨眼，在分离时几乎神志不清。

 

“我不知道。我过来的时候其实想告诉你我想跟你做敌对的朋友关系，但是我猜现在这个选择也是不行了。这不是我的错。你是那个不穿上衣到处乱走的人。”

 

Stiles脱下他的外套和衬衫。他很苍白，而且是的，有点瘦弱。但是老天啊，他美极了。他们的嘴唇又一次撞在一起。Peter已经不在乎这一切会有什么样的结局，明天会变成怎样了。他甚至不在乎五分钟以后会发生什么。他的全世界都集中在和他相贴在一起Stiles柔软温暖的皮肤上。

 

“所以你是就会说大话的那种吗？”Stiles在他嘴边喘息，“我以为在我给你机会的那一秒，你就会毫不怜惜的开始蹂躏我。”

 

“那是你想要的吗？”

 

“操是的，那是我想要的。”

 

“坐起来。”

 

Stiles坐在他脚跟上，Peter从他下面出来。他轻易地拉开Stiles的牛仔裤。然后跪在了地上。Stiles似乎明白了他的举动，挣扎地脱掉裤子还有四角内裤，然后背朝着沙发坐下摆好姿势。Peter爬向他腿间。他没有浪费时间来说些客套话。只是把手环绕在Stiles老二的根部，嘴唇包裹住龟头。

 

“老天，”Stiles呻吟出声。

 

这不会持续很长时间。Peter已经能够尝到他前液的味道。甚至从来都没有人对Stiles做过这个。而Peter是他的第一个人。在他内心某处的黑暗地方，他甚至还希望自己将会是Stiles的最后一个。

 

Peter搅动他的舌头，快速上下吸着他的顶端。他从来不喜欢吸老二，但是他也不介意做这个。他喜欢看到他的床伴失去控制。而Stiles对每一种刺激都极易反应。他不停地发出这种美好的细小呻吟声。Peter更深地吞入他，而Stiles试图向前顶弄。Peter可以原谅一个处子如此无礼的床上举动，但是他不会纵容。他用另一之手把Stiles的屁股定在沙发上，而那孩子呜咽起来。

 

“ _Peter——操——求你了——_ ”Stiles抽气。

 

他闻起来好极了。如同青春，和绝望，Peter简直迷醉其中。Stiles紧紧抓住Peter的头发。他在喘气。他的脸颊已经染上红晕。嘴巴半张。双眼紧闭。

 

Peter想让这一刻永久地铭刻在他的脑海中。他想记住在他们狠狠亲吻后Stiles嘴唇的样子。他想在脑海里一遍又一遍地重放Stiles发出的声音。他想让这一切长久，但他知道这是不可能的。

 

Stiles甚至都来不及发出警告。他就只是抖动了一下，发出最后一声破碎的呻吟，然后在Peter喉咙里射了出来。Peter把它吞咽了下去，因为那样更方便一些。他介意的不是它的味道，他只是讨厌那种稠度。但是现在来说那都无所谓。

 

Peter退后开来，伸手抹干净嘴。Stiles看上去失魂又茫然。他躺在沙发上，急促地喘气，仿佛刚刚跑了一场马拉松。

 

“我弄坏你了吗？”Peter感觉他嘴角往上抽了一下。

 

“有点儿。”Stiles有气无力地喘笑了一下。“老天，那简直...操...”

 

Peter的老二那么地硬，它已经开始疼痛了。但他不准备逼迫。他继续跪在地板上，感觉自己有点可笑。

 

“如果我们还要去床上奋战的话，你得把我抱过去，老兄，”Stiles在沙发里嘟囔着。

 

Peter不知道这是不是一个邀请，但是他决定把它当成邀请。他站起来。毫不费力地将Stiles新娘抱地走向卧室。Stiles根本一点儿也不重，更不要说还Peter有着狼人的力量。

 

当Peter把Stiles放在床垫上后，他已经做好Stiles会翻身呼呼大睡的准备了。但是Stiles把Peter也拽进了床垫，然后亲吻他。

 

“你为什么还穿着衣服？”Stiles哀鸣，拽住Peter运动裤上的松紧带。

 

这个懒惰的小混蛋。

 

Peter踢下他的裤子。Stiles的手握住Peter的老二，开始撸动。Peter几乎无法呼吸。他静止不动，手肘支撑在床垫上，把自己撑起来。一开始，Stiles的触碰只是实验性地。他充满了不确定，几乎是羞怯的。他似乎被Peter包裹住龟头的包皮给迷住了。他玩耍着它，把它向后拨去几乎拨过了Peter能承受的程度。Peter试图忍住沮丧的呻吟，但是他失败了。

 

“对不起，”Stiles笑起来。“我额...从来没碰过另一个人的老二。”

 

“这没事儿。”他语调生硬。

 

但几乎是立刻地，Stiles加重了握度，滑向Peter的顶端，然后加快速度。Peter已经开始吐前液了。老天。这么没有经验的手法不应该感觉如此之好。但是他的屁股抽动着。他无法忍住不推入Stiles的手中，追逐摩擦的快感。沉醉在他所幻想过的梦境中。Peter一般不会和别人发生一夜情以外的关系，更不要说一个星期或者几个月那么长久。他从不需要为了触碰到一个人，或者让他们触碰他而等待如此长久的时间。

 

这简直是他的世界末日，不是吗？

 

Stiles把他拉下来亲吻他。那是混乱的嘴唇的碰撞。潮湿并且毫无章法，但它完美极了。

 

“你真的爱上我了吗？”Stiles悄声道。他的双眼又大又无辜。Stiles看上去几乎像是真的不知道那问题的答案一般。  


老天。Peter要如何回答他？反正他已经注定输得一败涂地了。因为Stiles无法回应他的爱。

 

他没有出声，反而把脸埋进Stiles的肩膀，轻柔地吐出一声呻吟。他就快到了。他内心有一部分想要这样撤离终止。另一部分想要一次性把它解决不再回头。

 

Stiles的指甲抓过Peter的后背，把他拉近。他的心快速的跳动。Peter能够听见。

 

他知道他无法隐瞒自己的感情。那已经如此明显，几乎从他指尖就流露了出来。如同幸福，这也将是转瞬即逝的快乐。快感在Peter脊椎处开始堆积。他全身都处于温暖之中。皮肤几乎在跳动。他全身都充满着甜蜜的痛感。

 

无比的快感在他身体里爆炸开来，Peter完全失去了控制。他咆哮着。尖牙咬入枕头。他的爪子抓过床垫。他根本无法呼吸，颤抖着。他的老二抽搐，精液在他俩身体间射的到处都是。他无法抑制想要把精液涂抹在Stiles的皮肤上，让起味道一直留在他身上。

 

他倒塌下去。直到一两分钟后他才有精力将自己从狼型变回去。Stiles看上去惊呆了。

 

“你每次高潮的时候都会变狼吗？”他张口结舌道。“因为这简直太恐怖了。”

 

“这不常发生。”Peter几乎无法直视Stiles的眼睛。因为明天Stiles就会走掉了。他会离开，然后非常可能地，他们之间再也不可能发生了。所以Peter翻转身开，向上盯视着天花板。

 

“你还没有回答我的问题呢。”Stiles踹着他的脚。

 

“恩？”

 

“你真的爱我吗？还是你用来骗我上床的手段？”

 

Peter深深地吸了几口气。他无法拖延必然会发生的事情。但他还是无法开口。沉默充斥在房间内，直到Stiles再次打破。

 

“因为我想...我是指，我可能...操，伙计，我不知道。我真的有点挺喜欢你的，即使你这么混账，而且整个人一团糟。我...可能，有点对你有感觉？”

 

这简直是Peter听到过最令人疑惑，逻辑混乱不堪的表白了。但是又一次的，这也许是正常的，考虑到他们的关系起始于网络聊天和语音。

 

Peter转过他的头。Stiles脸上带着一种奇怪的无助的表情。他们俩都是白痴。他们是彼此的绝配。

 

“那不是当然的吗，我爱你，弱智，”Peter哼声道。

 

Stiles张开嘴，可能想要反弹一句幼稚的嘲讽。但Peter用一个缓慢，温柔的吻封住了他的声音。那让Stiles融化了。他身上所有的刺都收了起来。

 

“你简直是个大变态，”他们分开后，Stiles咧嘴笑着说。

 

“是啊。”

 

“我的大变态。”

 

“给你点个赞哦，我可受欢迎呢。”

 

“闭嘴吧，老头子。”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：就解释一下，Peter曾经个英文文学的助教。

**mightymage** ：我特么真的恨学校啊为什么它都已经开学了啊 

 

**paleclaws** ：这才开学一周呢，亲爱的。你只能学着忍受它了。

 

**mightymage** ：我不行了，居然还得再这样上两年。

 

**paleclaws** ：你难道不想长大后变为富有并且让人恐惧的律师，把像我这样的坏人丢到监狱里去吗？

 

**mightymage** ：恶。但是微积分跟这个有毛线关系啊

 

**paleclaws** ：我不知道。我当时的专业是英文，主要学习1890到1900历史间的美国文学。

 

**mightymage** ：书呆子

 

**paleclaws** ：随你怎么说。但我当时还可以写绿野仙踪的论文呢。

 

**mightymage** ：我真是没话讲了

 

**paleclaws** ：大火之前，我正在向我的PhD进发，打算在无聊狭小的学术世界造家。

 

**mightymage** ：你有考虑过回学校继续吗？

 

**paleclaws** ：才不呢。我才不想沦落至必须得和你这种毒舌的小混蛋们呆在一起，余生都得教他们什么是被动式，如何用标点符号。

 

**mightymage** ：把你的时间花在虐杀菜鸟上一定让你的人生更加有意义咯

 

**paleclaws** ：这不是当然的。

 

**mightymage** ：我们还没玩过教师/学生的角色扮演呢

 

**paleclaws** ：这是一个要求吗?

 

**mightymage** ：可能咯

 

**mightymage** ：Hale教授

 

**paleclaws** ：哼嗯嗯嗯。也许如果你是一个乖男孩的话，这件事情是可以提上日程的。

 

**mightymage** ：我告诉过你我这学期的周五都没课的对吧？

 

**paleclaws** ：是的。

 

**mightymage** ：所以嘞嘞嘞嘞你有车的呢

 

**mightymage** ：你应该周四晚上开车过来这边

 

**paleclaws** ：这对我有什么好处？

 

**mightymage** ：可以咬一口这甜甜的糖果

 

**mightymage** ：还有，周五网上的游戏派对

 

**paleclaws** ：我也许能被你说服开车过来。但是我们要去酒店。我不会跟你和Scott呆在一起。如果让他听到我们做爱的声音，他会杀了我的。

 

**mightymage** ：不他不会。我和他谈过了。我可以80%地确定，他不会像一个保护过度的兄长一样疯狂地攻击你。

 

**mightymage** ：但是我们还是可以去酒店的。

 

**mightymage** ：再来上一顿豪华的晚餐

 

**mightymage** ：来点儿香槟

 

**mightymage** ：如果你想爬上我的床，你最好在我身上多花点儿钱。我可不是那些低贱的小婊子。我是个高贵优雅的淑女。

 

**paleclaws** ：你是个被荷尔蒙占领了脑袋的十九岁男孩儿，而且如果我想的话，你会让我在电影院里面上你。

 

**mightymage** ：那个听上去其实挺让人兴奋的。

 

**paleclaws** ：我们不做那个。

 

**mightymage** ：那你干嘛说出来？你就会调戏别人

 

**paleclaws** ：我会把车停在一条不那繁忙的公路上，然后在车的后座里操你，但这就是我所能接受公共性爱的底线了。

 

**mightymage** ：你的道德感总在些奇怪的地方体现出来

 

**paleclaws** ：好吧，我能说什么呢，总是要做我自己吧。

 

**mightymage** ：现在这不一样了是不是

 

**paleclaws** ：此话怎讲？

 

**mightymage** ：之前我可以忍受和你呆在不同的地方。但现在这感觉糟透了

 

**paleclaws** ：我们会想办法的。就像你说过的，我可以周末的时候开车过来。

 

**mightymage** ：但是我是真正的，每一天，都很饥渴

 

**paleclaws** ：而我怎么会傻到以为有那么一刻你是在抒发感性之情呢。

 

**mightymage** ：我是指，那也有啦。跟你说话就能满足我心理上的需求。不过它不能满足我生理上的需求啊

 

**paleclaws** ：你是怎么变得如此肮脏？是我把你变成这样的吗？又或是你一直都把它隐藏在你的外表之下了？

 

**mightymage** ：也许两样都有

 

**paleclaws** ：我很自豪。

 

 **mightymage** ：(◡‿◡✿)

 

**paleclaws** ：那他妈是什么？

 

**mightymage** ：奥。有些时候我都忘记尼是个老人了，不懂现在网络上流行什么

 

**paleclaws** ：我整天都在网上。

 

**mightymage** ：我得跟你解释什么是doge狗。你只在网上看黄片和打游戏罢了。你一点儿潮流都不知道

 

**paleclaws** ：我觉得这是件好事？

 

**mightymage** ：你现在这么说

 

**mightymage** ：但是你为骷髅之战做好准备了吗

 

**paleclaws** ：什么。

 

**mightymage** ：他们即将降临，斩杀荒淫之人。你最好防御自己别让他们把你灭了

 

**paleclaws** ：我觉得，到现在这种程度，你就是在跟我捣乱罢了。

 

**mightymage** ：非常史努比！

 

**paleclaws** ：请你别再给我发跳舞的骷髅之类的视频了。现在才一月份。

 

**mightymage** ：尼真不好玩

 

**paleclaws** ：我为世界带来了欢乐。

 

**mightymage** ：当你裸着的时候，也许

 

**mightymage** ：scott刚刚走了

 

**paleclaws** ：哦真的吗？

 

**mightymage** ：想上skype吗

 

**paleclaws** ：想想当是是谁死也不愿意视频的，世道变得真快。

 

**mightymage** ：快点嘛煞笔，你可以等我们爱爱完之后再来谈论有的没有

 

**paleclaws** ：相信我，我会的。

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

欢迎来到Skype!

 

**mightymage** 9:43

 

这怎么显示你是离线 但是这是骗局对不对

 

 

**paleclaws** 9:44

 

是的。我在线呢。

 

 

**mightymage** 9:45 

 

你离线的时候我无法连接你

 

 

**paleclaws** 9:46

 

好吧。那我来连接你。如果Derek看到我上线的话，他又会来烦我了。他刚刚从墨西哥回来，而我正装着弄丢了手机。

 

 

**mightymage** 9:47

 

尼么特认真的吗

 

 

**paleclaws** 9:47 

 

干嘛？

 

 

**paleclaws** 9:48

 

你又没有一个性情乖戾情绪不稳还把他人生中的所有错误都怪在你身上的侄子。你不会明白。

 

 

**mightymage** 9:49

 

不过我还是了解derek的，所以我猜我有一点点明白。

 

 

**mightymage** 9:50

 

如果我们结婚了那他就也会变成我的侄子。老天啊到时候他不得气炸了

 

 

**paleclaws** 9:50

 

他绝对会恨死那个了。我会在任何时候纠正他对你的称谓，只准他叫你‘Stile舅舅。’或者‘Szczepan舅舅。’我不知道哪个会让他更加屈辱。也许是第二个，因为他根本不知道怎么读。

 

 

**mightymage** 9:51

 

我们可以实验一下。看看哪一个让他更愤怒

 

 

**paleclaws** 9:51

 

我从未奢望能在世间找到一个和我同样喜爱折磨Derek的人。我能留着你吗？

 

 

**mightymage** 9:53

 

好吧，好吧。随便啦。你到底要不要跟我视频啊

 

 

**paleclaws** 9:53

 

等等。你现在穿着衣服吗？

 

 

**mightymage** 9:54

 

额是的，像，就一件衬衣。你想要我把它脱了吗？

 

 

**paleclaws** 9:54

 

不。穿着它。我想要一场表演。给我五分钟。

 

 

**mightymage** 9:54

 

额。好吧...?

 

 

**paleclaws** 发出视频请求。

 

[x] 接受[] 拒绝

 

 

_“你好，Stilinski先生。”_

 

Stiles眨了好几次眼睛。但是，不是的。他屏幕上显示的图像还是那个。Peter正坐在一张桌子后面。身着深蓝色西装和一条血红的领带。老天爷啊。

 

_“我知道你说过你有些问题要问，但是我们能快些吗？我还有些期末考试的试卷要批改。”_

 

Peter的嘴角微微上挑。这个混蛋。这一点儿也不公平。Stiles毫无准备。

 

不过，天啊，那西装。它简直太合身了。突显出了Peter宽厚的肩膀和他粗壮的脖子。在Peter出现之前，Stiles甚至都不知道自己对脖子奇怪的迷恋。但老实说，这不是他唯一发现的奇怪性癖了。还有那一整套父亲扮演的事情，Stiles唯一能做得就是把它藏在脑袋深处，忽略掉它。永远地。

 

他的嘴巴开始流口水了吗？也许吧。如果在此之前他还没硬，现在他绝对已经硬起来了。

 

_“Stilinski先生？”_

 

“额——不好意思Hale教授。我就是想问一下能不能延长我学期论文的期限。”Stiles成功地把他的话挤了出来。他知道自己听上去紧绷极了。

 

_“这样对其他学生不太公平。”_

 

“但是难道我不是特殊的吗？”Stiles睁大他的眼睛，试图让自己看起来比现在还要年轻还要无辜。

 

Peter在他的椅子里面挪动了一下。并不明显。但是仍旧是足够的信息了。Stiles把它当做一场胜利。

 

_“是的。而我也已经给你多加了一个星期来完成论文。你必须得完成点什么，Stilinski先生。不然会让整件事看上去很可疑。”_

 

“求你了，教授。我愿意做任何事情。”

 

_“任何事情？好吧...你看上去会更加有说服力，当你裸体的时候。你可以试一下那样。”_

 

Stiles知道他应该表现得很性感。也许来个脱衣舞什么的调戏一下。但是谁特么有时间做那种事。他脱掉他的衬衫然后把它扔到地板上。接着后退靠在自己的椅子上，抬起屁股把四角裤也脱了下来。

 

他向下调整了一下摄像头，又把椅子往后推了推，这样Peter能看到更好的角度。

 

“这样如何，先生？”Stiles挑起一遍的眉毛。

 

_“唔嗯嗯...我不知道。”_ Peter耸肩。“ _也许你该触碰你自己。”_

 

Stiles伸手够到他桌子上的一瓶润滑剂，把盖子撬开。他朝自己的指头挤了一点，抹到老二上。他开始缓慢地撸动它，让他的手指滑过水光的头部。他咬住嘴唇，发出细小的喘气声。

 

他想象着跟Peter上一次在一起的场景。

 

他想象着在Peter强壮结实的手臂中醒来。通常来说，Stiles不喜欢自己站在弱小或者易受伤害的位置。他憎恨自己是处在一群拥有超自然力量生物中间的那个脆弱的可以当成战利品的人类。整个高中都是这样，而这让他在不同场合下面临了许多次的生命危机。他见证了朋友的死亡。他是另外一些生命消逝的间接原因。所以他搬走了。所以除了上课他几乎都不出门。外面的世界实在是太他妈疯狂了。

 

在Peter身边醒来，感觉很好。这简直没有理由，因为Peter可以算得上是Stiles见过最危险的事物了——包括那个附在Stiles身上，用他的脸到处杀人的恶魔。但是紧靠在Peter的身体上，那感觉很安全，温暖，而且舒适。那感觉就像是他属于那里。Stiles应该更聪明点儿的。但显然的，他没有。

 

_“多么渴切的一位年轻人啊，”_ Peter声音带着傲慢。 _“你简直就是迫不及待了，不是吗？”_

 

“是的，先生，”Stiles呼出一口气，说道。

 

他用上一点力捏了捏他的老二。毫无知觉的开始加快速度。不知为何，仅仅是知道Peter在看着他，就让自慰的感觉无比之好。

 

Stiles记得Peter的手在他上面的感觉。宽阔。强壮。粗糙。那双手有能力去创造一切，又或是扼杀一切。那双手夺去过生命。那双手却也带来无上的快感。Peter就是个矛盾的结合体。而Stiles则是一团糟。

 

_“你这样看上去美极了。如此放荡而又急切。”_

 

“只为你，”在Stiles反应过来前，这话已经脱口而出。

 

“ _是的。_ ”Peter一声低吼，性感又让人恐惧。“ _你是我的。我的乖男孩。_ ”

 

“你会在下一次操我吗？”Stile抽气道。见鬼。他已经快要到了。这简直有点儿尴尬。他无法控制。当Peter表现出如此专横跋扈，控制欲极强而且还很让人恐怖的样子，他完全受不了。

 

他不应该喜欢这种。在他经历过那些创伤性的事件后，他应该渴望一些温柔平淡的性爱，伴随着许多亲吻和轻柔的抚摸。但是他没有。他想要狂野的。粗暴的。他想要Peter把他钉在墙上不能动弹，然后把他操到连姓什么也记不得。他想要感觉到那种晕眩，被掌控，脱离自我控制的性爱。他想要它变得极度肮脏淫荡，然后，他想要Peter在一切结束后抱住他，告诉他有多爱他。

 

_“哦是的。”_ Peter向前倾，靠近摄像头。他还是完全衣冠整齐的。恶。为什么这样这么性感？“当我们下一次见到彼此，我会花上整整一个小时来扩张你。最先用上的会是我的舌头。然后我会 _用我的手指操你，直到你射在自己身上到处都是。再然后，也许如果你很乖的话，你会有机会骑上我的老二。”_

 

Stiles保持自己的手不动，开始主动抽插起来。他能感觉到自己的脸已经染上红晕。心脏无比快速地跳动。那摩擦的快感他想要多一点，更多一点。

 

_“你会这样为我射出来吗，甜心？”_ Peter挑起他的眉毛。如同他被逗乐了一样。如同Stiles就像是一个宠物，将要为他表演一个可爱的戏法。“来继续吧。我想要看。”

 

这简直太容易就让自己臣服于此了。听着那些话语，Stiles放弃了对自己的控制。他射了出来，全身颤抖，暴露地，无比淫靡地向对方展现自己。他甚至让自己射了一些到桌子上。大多数的精液顺着他的手流下。他倒进椅子里，试图平复自己的呼吸。

 

Peter看着他，脸上带着一种饿犬盯视屠夫店里食物的表情。

 

这让人兴奋。

 

“你还准备脱衣服啥的嘛？”Stiles问道，为了打破沉默，或者为了逃避Peter炙热的目光。

 

“ _不。”_ Peter挑笑。 _“你可得等上一段时间了。”_

 

“你在开玩笑吧。”

 

“ _除非你还有什么想要讨论的问题，Stilinski先生，我得走了。你可以将期限延伸至周四晚上，来完成你的学期论文。如果等我抵达时你都还没有写完的话，将会有严重的后果。_ ”

 

Stiles几乎开始怀疑Peter是真的想要他写一篇论文了。他可以写。也许内容包括五月至十二月的交往关系解剖。或者他可以直接上交自己高中时期所写过的男性割包皮史。看看Peter对此如何反应。很可能Peter把那论文还回来的时候，会到处都是红色的圈圈。

 

“好吧。谢谢你，先生。”

 

Peter短促地点了点头，然后动身，似乎是打算就直接关掉摄像头。他打算一直将角色扮演下去是不是？当然了。如果世界上有任何一个人会把这种角色扮演当成一项严肃的任务的话，那就是Peter了。

 

“等等。”Stiles倾身向前。

 

_“是的？”_

 

“你真的得走了吗？”

 

“ _很遗憾，我已经忽略掉Derek足够多的来电了，他很可能会亲自上门找我。我得把公寓打扫一下，这样就不会有机会满足他让他看到我是多么的懒散的一个人了_ 。”

 

“你的公寓看上去比我的好多了。”

 

_“这完全没可比性。”_

 

“是啊。Scott跟我基本上是住在垃圾堆里了。那明天再跟你聊？”

 

_“我很期待。”_

 

“额...我爱你。”

 

Peter看上去被惊住了。他眨了几次眼。然后整个面部表情柔和下来。“ _我也爱你，Stiles。”_

 

“晚安。”

 

“ _晚安。”_

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Peter，我向天发誓，如果你让我死掉的话，你一周都不能跟我上床。”

 

“这威胁太没可靠性了，你自己清楚。”

 

“好啊。那我一周都不给你口交。”

 

“反正你也从来没做过。你就是个自私，懒惰的小混蛋。”

 

“不好意思。你才是这里可以被称为混蛋的人好吗。我所展现的所有瑕疵，都是因为在你身边呆久了而培育出来的自我保护机制。”

 

他们俩都坐在Peter地处L.A城里公寓里的床上，背靠着由桃花心木构成的床头板。现在是下午两点，而他们着装内裤玩游戏。Stiles大白天就喝的有点醉了。也许不是一点是很多。反正今天是星期六，他又没有什么其他地方要去的。不同之处就在于，不再是以前的地摊货，现在他可以享受Peter提供的由酵母精心培育出来的啤酒，还有一杯法国红酒。Stiles还是品不出来好红酒跟一般红酒的差别。Peter说他会慢慢学会的。他的目标是把Stile在二十一岁生日前打造成一个附庸风雅的品酒专家，Stiles二十一岁已经快到了，但是品酒专家八字都还没写出一撇来。Stiles还是会趁Peter不在的时候偷偷买美乐啤酒(超市货)来喝。江山易改，本性难易。

 

“我马上就要死了啊，老兄，”Stiles呻吟道。他早就知道自己该放聪明点儿，不跟Peter一起打2v2。但是Peter总是在Stiles微醺并且极易受影响后提出这个建议。

 

“放轻松。你没事的。如果你真这么担心的话，就用一瓶治疗剂吧。”

 

Stiles朝他斜眼射了一记眼刀，然后看到Peter脸上挂着那个蠢爆了的坏笑。他是怎么在同一时间让自己看上去既邪恶又蠢的，这一直是个未解之谜。但话说回来，他们的关系从来就是个迷。

 

有些时候Stiles总是会想，他们是怎么走到这一步的。他现在都几乎已经和这个三十八岁老的男朋友同居了，而他甚至连大学都还没毕业。

 

他仍然在付Scott那边的房租。但每个月就只会在那边睡两天而已。那地方已经成为他的储藏室和享受偶尔清净的地方了。他喜欢保存那么一个还属于自己的空间。再说了，每到月圆的时候Peter脾气都很暴躁，那个时候最好别呆在他身边。

 

而且，即使Peter准许Stiles把他的蜘蛛侠海报贴的到处都是，将他们的架子塞满充斥宅男风味的DVD，这个地方对Stiles来说仍旧是太‘成人化’了。

 

这里的家具都是皮质，木质或者是铬合金质的。有很多空白宽敞的空地，天花板上还有形状奇怪的吊灯。衣柜里面装满了v字衬衫，紧身牛仔裤和定制西装。Peter拥有超大量的护发产品，全部来自高档理发店，它们排成一列地堆在他们的洗澡间平台上。客厅里面有台纯平电视，里面装上了所想象到的最新游戏设备。Stiles从小到大只玩过二手的任天堂，而且他们家的家具甚至比他自己还要老。他根本理解不了Peter怎么能买一双两百刀这么贵的鞋子。但只要他还能继续穿自己破旧的法兰绒裤子还有愚蠢的衬衫，他真的一点儿也不在乎。

 

再说了，他甚至已经开始明白有些东西Peter为什么会买了。他们那个床单是埃及棉做的，有着见鬼的针织密度，它超级超级的软。Stiles睡在里面舒服得像个婴儿。大多数晚上Peter都会在他们那宽敞的厨房里做晚饭。Stiles已经有好几个月没碰过快餐汉堡和方便面了。Peter会为他做蔬菜，和奇怪的咖喱，还有一些看上去似乎是不能吃的动物部位（举个例子，像是牛舌之类的）。但是Stiles没有抱怨。因为自从他妈妈死后，就再没有人给他做过比意面更复杂的食物了。

 

“操这就对了嘛！”Peter大笑着，他抓到了一直在跟他对抗的死灵法师。“好好受死吧你这个狡猾的小贱人。”

 

“我的血真的只剩下百分之二了。帮帮忙？”

 

“马上一秒，宝贝。”

 

Peter的手指飞速按过好几个快捷键。Stiles已经这样看他玩了几个月了，但还是看不懂。Peter完全把那些按键都重建了一遍，创造了一个只有他自己能懂的密码组合。他还下载了那些Stiles连听也没听说过的插件。他提出帮Stiles的按键也修改的建议，但是Stiles礼貌地拒绝了。他永远无法像Peter那样对游戏如此狂热，而他不介意这件事实。

 

到了这个程度，Stiles基本上就只是在用一大堆冰冻术和他对抗的战士放风筝。他这样完全没输出什么伤害，只保证了他的挣扎求生。可能保证了这个。这取决于Peter能不能在他那些持续性伤害法术冷却之前把那个死灵法师杀掉。

 

“老天爷啊，”Stiles呻吟。“我太醉了不能玩这么有压力的东西。”

 

“我无法看出那为何是我的错。你是那个要闯进皇家军的人，我告诉你他们太强了。”

 

死灵法师被杀掉了。Stiles有些得意，因为Peter甚至都没有跳他的胜利舞蹈就跑过来救自己。

 

等Peter把战士击晕后，Stiles终于可以停下来，有时间施放更有伤害性的技能了。十秒后战士也死了。Peter呢，当然地，极快速地按下了他那些动作表情快捷键。Stiles看着那个蠢爆了的狼人图像站在人家的尸体上跳玛卡莲娜赛前舞。而最让人困扰的是，这一幕甚至都没有引起Stiles对自己选择性伴侣品味的质疑。

 

他真的没救了。Peter是世界上最邪恶，最好色，又呆又蠢的白痴，而Stiles爱死这个了。

 

“好吧，现在怎样？”Stiles咬着下嘴唇。

 

“我不知道。”Peter的鼠标游移在‘退出游戏’的指标上。

 

这其实挺可爱的——Peter从来不会直言说，‘让我们做爱吧！’至少，在他们同一间屋子的时候不会。当他们在语音的时候，又或者是Stiles上课无聊和他发短信的时候，他有着全世界最肮脏的嘴巴。但是在三次元，他感觉上就像是个又软又甜的大棉花糖，而每一次都要Stiles主动。

 

Stiles退出游戏，关上电脑，把它放在床头柜上。Peter也把自己的电脑放开（基于此前一次极其猛烈的性爱让他们失去了一台显示器，现在已经学乖了）。Stiles爬到他的腿上，轻柔地印下几颗吻。

 

他们刚开始操的时候，一切都是那么地疯狂，急切，如同不要命般。现在节奏终于温和下来。舒适，却不无聊。更像是，Peter已经弄清楚Stiles喜欢哪些，然后每次能准确地照顾到。不再有尴尬的翻滚和不确定。现在就是跳一场他俩都知道节奏的舞蹈。

 

Peter的双手游移过Stiels的后背，指甲温柔地擦过他光裸的皮肤。这让Stiles微微颤抖。那几乎有点儿痒。但是却让他整个人晕眩般的温暖起来。这带起他胸腔中一阵甜蜜的疼痛。

 

那就是爱了，是不是？那种黏糊糊，温暖而又纠结的感觉。那种亲近，但又永远不够近的感觉。

 

Stiles曾觉得人们谈论这种感情时全在说大话。但他现在明白了。当然，那并不像是烟火爆炸般绚丽。它更像是他心底一种缓慢地，文火炖熬出的感觉，一种持久不衰的充实，伴随偶尔火花迸发的兴奋感。

 

他能习惯这个的。他 _已经_ 习惯这个了。他无法想象失去它后的生活，失去Peter，他再也无法回到那种生活了。这样的想要应该让他感到不安，但没有。

 

然后，显然地，他们亲吻的时间足够长了，Peter决定可以转换成疯子模式。因为下一秒Stiles反应过来前，他已经背躺在床上，双手被定在头顶，而Peter在啃噬他的脖子。

 

“你知道——我应该禁止你在玩游戏的时候喝酒了。”

 

“为什么？”Stiles的声音已经听上去有些喘不过气。他根本来不及为此尴尬。

 

“因为你就是个淫荡的小醉鬼，当你在战场中间就兴奋起来时，有点让人分心。我能闻到你有多想要我。”

 

Peter转动他的屁股，他们的老二隔着层令人恼火的布摩擦着彼此。当Peter被激得非常兴奋时，他会流出一些前液。Stiles已经能感受到内裤前面的湿点了。恶。

 

“我以为你喜欢挑战呢。”Stiles在他身下扭动。

 

当他们假装挣扎打闹的时候，Peter有时会让Stiles赢。但是今天，完全没戏。他更狠地将Stiles双手压进床垫;用自己的的脚踝压住Stiles的。

 

然后他张嘴咬下。用得还是他人类的牙齿，所以它不怎么疼。那让Stiles瞬间紧绷然后又放松下来。那儿的皮肤如此敏感，疼痛被数倍地扩大了。Stiels向其屈服。静止不懂。变得柔软。

 

“好男孩，”Peter低声道。

 

他转向Stiles脖子的另一边。他的牙齿并没有咬破皮肤。目的是伤到肌肉，这样接下来几天都会有个青紫色的标记。这样接下来一个星期。每次Stiles转头都会感受到那种疼痛。

 

他喜欢这个这些，Peter留在他全身上下的标记。那些标记都叫嚣着， _我的，我的，我的。_

 

“不要动，”Peter低吼。

 

在他身上的重量消失了。Peter离开他的视线。Stiles想都没有想过动一下。

 

而天啊。Stiles现在这么容易地就听从命令，不是吗？他连基本的反抗都没做一下。也许可以用他喝醉了这个借口。他的脑袋不清醒。把主控权都交给Peter要更简单一点。就呆在那儿，做一张空白的画布。

 

Peter回来了，手指伸到Stiles四角内裤的松紧带下边。Stiles抬了抬他的屁股，精神恍惚地，柔顺地，然后变成了光裸的。Peter用肘轻推了一下他的腿，于是他张开双腿。

 

Stiles闭上双眼。黑暗让人镇静。他喜欢就这样感受一切。感受着Peter的双手滑过他大腿内侧。粘腻的手指挤压着他，调戏着洞口处的肌肉，直到它放弃抵抗。Stiles在他刚插入时发出一声微弱的喘息。Peter的手指粗壮。它们很宽，很强壮，是完美的。

 

“你美极了。”Peter低喃道。这种赞美应该比它听上去的意义更深，因为Stiles怀疑自己是不该听见它的。Peter总是在意外的情况下说出那些话来，当他无法自制时。

 

Peter滑入一根手指。Stiles呜咽出声。他的臀部有只手稳固着他，抓住他的身体，使他不会乱晃，给他带来安全感，那么多事情都是由用一只手来完成。

 

“没事的，甜心，我抓住你了。”

 

而Stiles应该恨那些昵称，那些带着贬义的称呼。但是，这并不意味着Peter是那样想的。Peter从不叫别人亲爱的，宝贝，或者是天使。它们都属于Stiles。那都是些带着脆弱意味的主权宣誓罢了。

 

这是种别人无法理解的事情。他们会觉得Peter的控制欲很变态。而，是的，在某种程度上来说是的。

 

但Stiles懂得。

 

当Peter说，“ _你是属于我的，_ ”他的意思是，“ _只要你接受我，我永生永世都属于你。_ ”

 

当他说，“ _没人可以再碰你，_ ”他的意思是，“ _你太美好了，我配不上你。_ ”

 

“ _我的乖男孩，你真是个饥渴的小婊子，你这样陷在黑色和蓝色间的样子美极了，_ ”它们都有着差不多的意思。直到他们都又困又乏时，那些话语的真正含义才会被说出来。当Peter紧紧抱住Stiles，在他耳边悄声低语时。

 

“ _我爱你。_ ”

 

Peter的手指触碰到正确的位置，不呻吟出声是不可能的。不像一个贪婪的婊子般淫叫出声是不可能的。因为那就是Peter对他所做的事情。他把Stiles摔成了碎片，然后再一片一片拼凑回来。他不再是那个脆弱，多动，极易紧张的灾难了。这其实挺讽刺的，像Peter这样一团糟的人会有能力帮助Stiles塑造出一个稳定的人格。但是Stiles自从野狐事件后，就再也没感受到过如此的清醒。

 

当Peter加进第三根手指时，Stiles已经太过兴奋，不再在乎什么扩张了。他极度地渴望，想要Peter用尽每一种方式进入他。他也许将它说出来了。他不确定。不管怎样，Peter似乎是明白他想要什么。

 

他抽出手指，替换成自己老二的顶端。他向前挤压进入，无比的充足感让几乎Stiles不能呼吸。然后Peter来到他身上，尽可能的让他俩肌肤相贴。他并没有马上抽动。用一直手又一次把Stiles的手腕抓住，除此以外他再无动作，深深地将自己埋进Stiles身体里。

 

有那么一会儿，感觉上像是一辈子那么长。也许是因为酒精的缘故。但Stiels为此融化了。他爱死这个了。他愿意永远这样下去。

 

但Peter开始动作了，这甚至更棒。一切都变成了白色的噪音，摩擦的快感，还有那不似真实世界里存在般的强烈感觉。那甚至像是被操出了灵魂的感觉，只不过Stiles可以感受到自己身体还在这里。

 

Peter保持这同一种缓慢的速度。调戏着他，从他的脊椎骨那里引出一种奇怪如同液体般的热量。他是个温柔的虐待狂。他知道Stiels喜欢快速粗暴的性爱。所以他偏不给Stiles。如此缓慢的移动，几乎都不像是在做爱。无比的慵懒，无比的快乐。

 

Stiles开始胡言乱语了。当深层进入潜意识，完全无法移动的时候他会这样干。有些人不喜欢说话。但不是Stiles。暂时不是。他的默认设置便是一张喋喋不休的嘴。他甚至无法说出完整有含义的句子。只是各种重复的，“哦，Peter，求你了，啊，我不行，哦天啊。”直到这些呻吟变得含糊，然后变成断断续续的嘟囔，偶尔带上精致的呻吟。

 

“嘘——”Peter在Stiles嘴上压下一吻。“耐心，亲爱的。我会让你射出来的，别担心。好好享受它。”

 

Peter把他的手从Stiles手腕上移开，抓住Stiles的喉咙。他施加上一定的力度，让呼吸变得困难。

 

然后Stiles失控了。

 

再也没有什么思想。他感觉自己的脑袋变成一片空白。感官全部聚集在身体上。那是自由。无上的愉悦。

 

Peter知道。也许是因为Stiles完全安静下来。也许是因为他现在有多么的放松。然后他松开手让Stiles有时间能吸入几口氧气，然后又一次扼住他。他开始加快了抽插的速度。Stiles的心脏快速跳动。他感觉如同着火了一般。

 

Stiles在漂浮着。

 

Peter放开了他的喉咙。“多么乖的一个男孩儿，为我，”他的声音变得低沉而且粗哑。“你感觉上去棒极了。”

 

Stiles现在已经处在到一种超然快感的阶段。他甚至都不在乎能不能高潮。仅仅是能那样躺在Peter身下他已经很满足了。世界上没有什么地方能让他比呆在这里更要开心。当然会在这一刻，刚好在这一刻，Peter决定了Stiles该高潮了。

 

他手圈住Stiles的老二，开始同他抽插的节奏一并撸动。Stiles已经如此接近了，几乎不费什么功夫。当他射出来的时候，整个世界都空白下来。他的大脑都被肽激素，肾上腺素和多巴胺占领了。他们之间充满了汗津津的粘腻感。Peter的胸腔伸出传来低隆的咆哮声。

 

“你知道你对我做了些什么吗？仅仅是这些气味... _老天_...”Peter又快又重地抽插着。

 

Stiles感觉被有些被榨干了，极度的敏感，但不一会儿，Peter就尽最大努力插进了Stiles最深处，不再动弹。

 

有那么几分钟，充满了宁静安详的静谧，只剩下他俩快速的喘息声。整个世界都不再存在，他们只有彼此。彼此的心跳声，还有他们的体温。

 

然后Peter起身，从洗漱间抓了一条毛巾。他将Stiles擦干净，逼着他喝下一杯纯净水，最后坐回了床上。他们蜷缩在彼此身边。Stiles仍然有点精神恍惚，还没回过神来。

 

“谢谢你,”Peter微笑着。他做完爱后满足的神情帅极了。好吧，他任何时候都很火辣。但是这个时候更甚。脸上所有愁苦的线条都不见了。他看上去年轻了很多。

 

“为了什么？”Stiles眨眨眼。他感觉眼皮沉重。他马上就要睡过去了。

 

“为了在我身边。”Peter在他额头印下一吻。

 

而这就是所有事情的美好之处。Peter除了Stiles这个人，不需要他任何其它的东西。自己对某人如此重要，这几乎有点让人恐惧了。也许那会的，如果不是Stiles也以同样的方式需求着Peter。

 

 


End file.
